The Banquet 夜宴
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son. And the Empress, guess who?
1. First Night: Suddenly Thinking of You

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**This story is based on _The Legend of the Black Scorpion/The Banquet _夜宴 which is inspired by _Hamlet_ and features themes of love, revenge, and fate. **

* * *

_"Hey, Naruto?"_

_"Yeah, Sakura?"_

_"You said you loved me once, right?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well . . . if I were to leave, what would you do?"_

* * *

第一夜: 突然想起你

First Night: Suddenly Thinking of You

初夜: あなたは突然覚えて

The buzzing of the alarm clock on its fourth buzz managed to wake up the knucklehead but, in reality, it really wasn't the alarm clock that made him wake up from that dream. In fact, it was Naruto's will itself. He wiped his forehead, it was covered in sweat. And though it was _way_ past breakfast time, he continued to lie in his bed.

_I can't believe I still think of her… _he thought. _It's been a year since she disappeared… Nothing about her has come up… She _has_ to be dead, right? There's no other explanation… If she _were_ alive then she would have sent us a message already or she would have visited us herself by now… There's no way she's still alive… She couldn't be… _He shook his head of all thoughts and got out of bed. And then, he caught sight of the calendar. December 26…

He laughed bitterly. "So . . . her birthday's coming up, huh? Can't believe it's already been a month… Well, better go see if Obaachan's going to let me go."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Your servant Hinata bows before Your Highness," Hinata said, bowing her head then on her knees.

The Empress gestured for Hinata to stand. "Why did you come running all the way here?" Her voice showed concern for the Hyuga heiress.

"When I heard I was summoned to the inner court, I thought perhaps that the Prince had returned."

"I see…" the Empress said, gesturing for her servants to leave her. "Come with me, Hinata." And the two walked through the imperial gardens in silence. And for a while, that silence remained unbroken.

Hinata sighed. It had been a month now since she had moved into the Imperial Palace, two months since she had learned of her betrothal to the Fire Lord's son. She had not been happy at the time, but now she was getting used to it—the life that came with her title and the isolated world within the palace… Yes, she was getting along fine. The only thing she couldn't get used to was the Prince. Yes, he was a nice fellow. He was opened to her, and he understood that she couldn't love him for she loved another man. And he, too, had fallen in love with another, so there was no misunderstand there. Both of them loved someone they could not have…

However, their ways of handling it were very different… Though Hinata knew the circumstances of his forbidden love—his love for his step-mom, the now-current Empress who was four years _younger_ than him—she could not understand his methods. He was desperate, yes, and so he left. He escaped from the palace and into the southern heartlands, breaking off most of his ties with the Imperial Palace and his family.

"Hinata," the Empress finally spoke, "I've been meaning to ask you. Have you not heard from the Prince?"

At first, Hinata didn't know how to answer Her Highness. But, in the end, she decided to tell her the truth. "He never writes to me," the Hyuga heiress said.

"If that is so then how do you two communicate?"

"Through dreams."

The Empress stopped in her tracks and turned to glance at her step-son's fiancée; her scrutinizing eyes told Hinata that she was not amused nor did she understand the girl's answer. "Through _dreams_?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Hinata said, "I try to dream of him every night, and we talk to each other."

The Empress nodded, continuing her stroll. "Then . . . did you dream of him last night?"

"No."

She stopped again. "_No_?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"And . . . why not?"

Hinata was hesitant. "Your servant is afraid that she might offend Your Highness."

The Empress chuckled. "You need not be so frightened, Hinata."—she walked through her garden in a small gait—"I am to be your mother-in-law soon. And moreover, I am the same age as you though my rank is very different from yours. I understand how it's like . . . being the new girl in the palace, and I understand how hard it is . . . to love someone other than the person you're being married to… So tell me, Hinata, what and _who_ were you dreaming of last night if you weren't dreaming of the Prince?"

"Him." Hinata answered after a long while.

The Empress stopped then. "_Him_?" she asked, turning to look at Hinata; an eyebrow raised. "Ah, you mean the love you left behind in Konoha, am I correct?" She walked over to her koi pond, throwing in some bread crumbs.

"Hai, Denka."

"So . . . what did your love say to you?" she asked, her voice filled with bitterness. Her face was shielded from Hinata's view but, if one were to see the Empress's face at that point, one would see the emotions of envy and jealousy.

"I couldn't talk to him last night."

"And . . ."—her hand rolled into a trembling fist at her side—"Why not?"

"Because . . . he was thinking of Your Highness."

The Empress smirked at that. "How flattering… Does he know that I'm here, too?"

"No, Your Highness. Your servant does not believe so."

"I see…" the Empress said, "Then . . . when you _do_ talk to him, what does he say to you?"

"He tells me not to eat too many sweets," Hinata answered, smiling as she dazed off into the memory, "But then he also said young girls tend to like sweet things. It is not really a bad habit, he told me."

The Empress smiled, but inside she was burning as she watched Hinata drift into the happiness of her memories. "You may leave now," she said after some time of watching the Hyuga, "I need to see to our _guests_."

"Hai, Denka." Hinata's smiling face had disappeared.

Realizing the Hyuga's discomfort, Her Highness turned to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "What is the matter, Hinata?"

"Your servant does not understand how Your Highness can act so calm around _those_ people. Surely, Your Highness must know what they did to His Late Majesty."

The Empress sighed. She walked over to Hinata and gently stroked the girl's cheek. "Yes, I _do_ know what they did to my husband, but . . . I must act as an Emperor consort would. I _was_ his favorite, so I must take responsibility now. If I do not then . . . I fear they will take matters into their own hands and do to us what they did to His Late Majesty. You understand, don't you?"

"Hai . . . Denka."

"Good. Now run along. Your birthday's coming up soon anyway. You shouldn't be so down."

"Hai, Denka."

The Empress smiled, but inside she really didn't like that title. Everyone used it when addressing her, even when speaking about her. And, in reality, it felt as though they had all forgotten about her real name. And as she walked back into the palace, the wind suddenly picked up; her rosette hair blowing in it.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

The Godaime Hokage sighed, unable to decide upon what to do. "I understand _why_ you want to do this, Naruto, but Hinata's _engaged_ to marry the Fire Lord's son. She has finally _agreed_ to it, and I'm afraid that, if she sees you, her resolve will dissolve and dwindle. Not only that, I'd be sending you into the lion's den if you _do_ go."

"Oh, come on, Obaachan! Just let me go! Can't you do _that_ much for me?"

Tsunade let out another sigh, rubbing her aching forehead. "I'll think about it…"

"Arigato!" A Cheshire Cat grin plastered its way onto the knucklehead's face.

Tsunade smirked at the sight. "Aremaa… You still act like a kid even though you're reaching twenty years of age."

"Well, you can't really blame me, Obaachan! _Someone_ has to be cheerful while this world is tumbling down the toilets!"

"Very well… You may-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune bragged into the room. "There's trouble!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Shizune?"

"In the Imperial Palace of the Fire Lord's!" she panted. "There's good news . . . and there's bad news! And the good news will _really_ take the breath out of you!"

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"We found her, Lady Tsunade! We found Haruno Sakura!"

"_What_?" Tsunade jumped out of her seat, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Where?"

"That's . . . the shocking part…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, his face falling.

"For the past year, she has been in the Imperial Palace . . . as the Emperor's favorite consort."

* * *

**Aremaa = jeez**

**Arigato = thank you; thanks**

**Denka = used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Royal Highness"**

**Godaime Hokage = fifth Hokage**

**Hai = yes**

**Obaachan = grandma; old lady**

**✿｡.:**:.｡✿**

**Me: Thanks for reading you guys! I hoped you liked it so far! The whole story is based on a really artsy movie, so I'm going to be trying to match things up, but I'm also taking some parts out and adding in my own flavor. Hopefully, I don't disappoint any of you! Oh, and this chapter is named after 蕭亞軒(Elva Hsiao)'s 突然想起你(_Suddenly Thinking of You_).**

**Naruto: Well, it's kind of disappointing now. I mean, _both_ Hinata and Sakura _left_ me! What the Hell? How could they _leave_ me? Just like the Teme!**

**Me: Well, it's part of the story, so deal with it! You'll be meeting with them again anyway, so just wait until then!**

**Naruto: Fine…**

**Konohamaru: Haha! You're being neglected and ignored! [sticks out tongue]**

**Naruto: SHUT UP, KID!**

**Sakura: Wait, hold on. I'm the _Empress_, right now?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Sakura: _Cool_! But how come I'm four years younger than my step-son? And who the Hell is he? And how come I disappeared?**

**Me: The being-younger-than-your-step-son-by-four-years is actually a part of the movie, but don't worry. It'll be explained with time. And about your step-son . . . I haven't really figured out who should play that role actually… And for your disappearance, well . . . I'm kind of waiting on the manga to see if you might die or something…**

**Sakura: Hey, that's kind of mean!**

**Me: Sorry, but the manga is so _stupid_ right now! It _needs_ drama! And not revenge drama!**

**Naruto: Hey, speaking of revenge, when is the Teme coming into the story? I need to give him a good talking to.**

**Me: Probably in the next chapter… So peoples, please review and tell me who you want to be Sakura's step-son! It can be a crossover character for all I care! So please REVIEW!**

**Naruto: Man, she's pushy…**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?**


	2. Second Night: Black Comedy

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! I hoped you all liked the last chapter I made! I sure hope it wasn't crappy because none of you have reviewed it yet! Please enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is named after _Twin_'s 黑色喜劇!**

* * *

_"If I were to leave . . . what would you do, Naruto?"_

_"I'd stop you, of course! Why?"_

_"I'm just asking…"_

_"Sakura, is there something you're hiding from me?"_

* * *

第二夜: 黑色喜劇

Second Night: Black Comedy

初二夜: ブラックコメディ

"The Emperor's . . . favorite consort?" Naruto asked. "What does that mean? Sakura . . . she was _alive_? All this time?"

"Yes, Naruto, she was." Tsunade said. She sat at her desk, her hands folded. "And now that we know she was in the Imperial Palace, we know her reason for not coming back."

"Wh-what do you mean, Obaachan?"

"It's either because she didn't _want_ to come back-"

"Of course, she wanted to come back! What are you saying?"

Tsunade ignored that comment. "-Or because the Fire Lord wouldn't _allow_ it…"

"Well, if it's the second reason then Sakura might be able to come back to us." Shizune said.

This shocked both Tsunade and Naruto. "What do you mean? Are you saying that the Fire Lord-"

"Yes, the Fire Lord . . . he has passed away!"

"_What_?" Tsunade asked. "And at a time like this! This is _not_ good…"

"There's more, Lady Tsunade… The news of the Fire Lord's death may have spread already, but his body has not been opened to autopsy. Apparently, our scouts don't believe it was a natural death."

"And why not?"

"There have been reports that Team Hebi is within the inner courts!"

"_What_?" Naruto's hands rolled into fists. _Then . . . that means..!_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

The Empress scoffed. "The armor does _not_ suit you well."

"To call your Fire Lord _'you'_ is not appropriate. The correct address is _'Your Majesty'_."

Sakura scoffed again; this time, laughing a bit too. "_Fire Lord_?" she asked. Her face became serious then. "Have you _forgotten_ that the Crown Prince is still _alive_?" She smiled again; this time, wickedly. "And besides . . . it's hard for me to adapt, _Uchiha Madara_."

"Hm…" he said, thoughtfully, looking over his attire again. "It really doesn't suit me. I shall have another made . . . when_ I_ become the Fire Lord." And he walked towards the Empress.

"Ooh, she's going to get it now!" Suigetsu said.

Karin elbowed him in the ribs. "_Quiet_!"

"The kingdom shall not wait for its hopeless _Prince_ to return," Madara said to Sakura. "So . . . what will you do, _Empress_?"

Sakura, though intimidated, kept on a straight face. "The correct address is _'Empress Dowager'_," she said.

That shocked everyone in the room, but both Uchihas smirked. The game just got more interesting.

"Chamberlain!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai!"

"Send word to the Prince that he is needed back in the Royal Household _NOW_!"

"But . . . we've tried so many times already. What if he won't come back?"

"Did I stutter? This isn't a request! It's an order!"

"H-Hai, Kōgō Heika!" And the chamberlain ran out of the room.

"And . . ." Madara asked, "What will you do once the Prince returns?"

"As the heir to the throne, he shall rule instead of his father." Sakura answered, still not looking at the Akatsuki member.

Madara chuckled. "But then . . . that will leave a dent in my plans. What do you expect me to do then?"

"I don't know. I'm not a _killer_."

"Ooh, a very feisty woman, aren't you? I can see why His Late Majesty chose _you_ to be his Empress. Perhaps, when I become Emperor, you can rule by my side."

Sasuke's smirk suddenly disappeared, and Sakura was disgusted by the very thought. How dare he think she'd switch sides so quickly! Who did he think he was! But she continued her Empress façade.

"Very well," she said, "Then let us have a wager."

"A wager?"

"Yes," Sakura continued. "If the Prince _does_ return and take his rightful place as the next Fire Lord then you will leave! But if the Prince dies along the way of his return then you can rule and _I_ will leave along with the Prince's consort. However . . . _if_ the Prince returns and refuses the throne then I will rule alongside you . . . as your Empress."

Madara smirked. "Very well, Empress Dowager. If the Prince _does_ indeed return, I will leave. You just remember your promise."

"Fine," Sakura said, her voice never wavering. "Now leave the room. I have to get the ministers ready for the switch of power."

"Very well." And Madara transported his group out of the throne room.

Once Sakura was sure there was no one else around, she started her plan. "Guards!"

"Hai!"

"I have a task for you." And so the wheels started turning . . . all because of a simple wager.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So . . . what now?" Sasuke asked. "Should we just go and kill the Prince?"

"No…" was Madara's answer.

"But-" Karin was about to protest.

"I need the girl to rule alongside me for a while or the other nations will attack and the ministers will plan an usurp." the Akatsuki member explained. "Instead, I want you to keep an eye on that woman for me. She could very well be the key to either Konoha's or my downfall."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Then, is Sasuke-"

"Yes, he's there too! Along with Madara!" Shizune explained. "Lady Tsunade, this is bad! If the other nations find out about this, they might think we're siding _with_ him!"

"Yes, I know…" The Hokage closed her eyes for a moment. _What a predicament…_ she thought. _I finally found her, but I can't get her back at all… What luck…_ She let out a chuckle at her pathetic self. She could still remember her apprentice—the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she laughed, how she looked… It was all so vivid in her mind, the young girl who had been like her daughter… And now, she was within her reach but still so far away…

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hai!"

"This is an A-ranked mission! You are to go to the Imperial Palace and find out what's going on! You will send back one of Hinata's ANBU guards every week to give us a report! Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

* * *

**Kōgō Heika = Her Majesty the Empress; Your Majesty the Empress**

**✿｡.:**:.｡✿**

**Me: Phew! That's finished! I'm sorry, readers! But I think each chapter will probably be a very short one!**

**Naruto: Aw! But that's not fair! I want to see what happens!**

**Sasuke: Quiet, dobe!**

**Naruto: Oh, come on, Teme! I know you want to see what happens since you got such a tiny role in this chapter and you didn't even show up in the last!**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Sakura: Come on, you guys! Stop fighting!**

**Naruto: That's easy for you to say! You got the lead role! That should be _me_!**

**Sakura: At least, you're not the one Madara is hitting on!**

**Naruto: . . . you know you have a point.**

**Tobi: Everyone, please REVIEW!**


	3. Third Night: A Thousand Reasons

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! I hoped you all liked the last chapter I made! I sure hope it wasn't crappy because none of you have reviewed it yet! Oh, and this chapter is named after Jacky Cheung's song of the same title! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Sakura, is there something you're hiding from me?"_

_"No, of course not! Why would you ask that, Naruto?"_

_"Because it seems like you are."_

_"Naruto, please. I'm your friend. I would tell you anything. I wouldn't hide anything from you."_

* * *

第三夜: 一千个伤心的理由

Third Night: A Thousand Heart Breaking Reasons

初三夜: 一千の悲しむ理由

"Our country has suffered a great loss," the messenger said. "His Late Majesty has passed away, and Uchiha Madara has usurped the throne. Return at once on receipt of this."

The Prince stood from his seat, tears in his eyes. "Otousan…" How could his father be _dead_? How could fate be so cruel? And at a time like this?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I knew I'd find you here."

But Naruto didn't answer.

"It's okay. I heard it all from Lady Tsunade. You don't have to say anything." the silver-haired man said, pulling up a seat besides the knucklehead ninja. "_So_ . . ."—he sighed—"It seems as though our little Cherry Blossom's still alive, eh? And in the ruthless hands of Uchiha Madara and the other ex-member of our genin team, huh?"

Still, Naruto didn't say anything which was strange for him because he was in deep thought.

"You know . . . Sakura may be strong, but she'll need rescuing. She always does even though she tries not to show it. But . . . you know, even if you _do_ manage to save her—and I know you will—she's not the same girl we know, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Finally, Naruto spoke.

"Well . . . think about it. Before she became the Fire Lord's consort, she was a kunoichi here in Konoha. She was a beautiful, outspoken, smart, sassy girl. But she's lived in the Imperial Palace for a whole year at best now. She's probably been reformed. She won't be the same girl even if she _is_ freed from the Imperials' hold. You have to understand that, Naruto."

Suddenly, Naruto lost his blarney again.

"I know you want things to go back to normal, but it'll be the same as it'd be for Sasuke. He's gone down that dark path for so long that he's not going to be the same guy you knew. You might be killing two birds with one stone by going to the Imperial Palace and getting back both of your teammates—actually, you might be killing _four_ if you manage to kill off Madara and get Hinata back, too—but life as you know it will not be the same. You have to know that, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know…" Naruto finally said after a long period of silence. "But I'm _not_ giving up on her! Just as I'm not giving up on the Teme!"

Kakashi sighed again. "I was afraid of that…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As the Prince continued to mourn for his late father, the reverberation of arriving horses sounded throughout the forest in which the place of which he had decided to hide in was hidden. The hidden traps were deployed, but those knights in black armor easily maneuvered past them. Even those guards placed right outside the building were soon defeated, their heads cut off. The knights then barged into the place.

They began to their manslaughter, killing every single pantomime in sight. Each of the mimes wore the same attire—the same outfits, the same masks, the same hairdo. It was hard to single out His Young Majesty even without all the chaos. One by one, the light of these innocent lives dimmed. One by one, they fell to the ground. Many of them did not fight back for many of them did not know how, and many of them did not yell or scream for many of them could not make a sound.

As the swords pierced through those innocent lives, the red liquid streamed out of those bodies. And those innocent souls, once heavily burdened by the everyday troubles of life, were now freed to fly with many others as they crossed the bridge between this life and the next.

The only life that did not soar was that of the Prince's who had secretly hidden himself in the surrounding moat. The only thing in his mind, simple: to avenge his fallen brethren and his late father. After all, how would this be like _Hamlet_ if there was no one to do so?

* * *

**Otousan = Father**

**✿｡.:**:.｡✿**

**Me: Yay, another chapter! I know nobody reads this, but thank you peoples for reading!**

**Naruto: How come I only say, like, three sentences in this chapter? Aren't_ I_ the main character?**

**Me: You're only the main character in the _anime_ and _manga_, not in this fanfic! And besides, you have an extra two lines in the four lines of flashback in the beginning of the chapter!**

**Naruto: Well, yeah… But that's still only, like, five sentences! And they're pretty short!**

**Me: _So_! At least they're longer than the Prince's! You don't hear _him _complaining, and he only said one word!**

**Naruto: Oh, right… Hey, anyway, who's the Prince?**

**Me: I don't know. Go ask _him_.**

**Naruto: Good idea. Hey, Prince, what's your name?**

**Prince:…**

**Naruto: Not talking, eh? Then take off your mask!**

**Prince: [shakes head]**

**Naruto: Why, I oughta-**

**Sakura: Naruto! Stop harassing my step-son!**

**Naruto: But, Sakura-chan!**

**Prince: Mommy, Mommy! This stupid-looking man is harassing me!**

**Sakura: Well, suck it up! And don't go running away again!**

**Prince: Yes, Mommy…**

**Sasuke: Hey, how come Kakashi got more lines than the rest of us even though we came in before him?**

**Me: Because he's like the fatherly figure for all of Team 7!**

**Hinata: Aw… I wish my father was like that.**

**Me: Don't worry, Hinata-chan! Your father and Neji are coming in! And you're their #1 priority!**

**Hinata: _Really_?**

**Me: Yes! Now peoples, remember to REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Naruto: [talking to everyone else] She's still so pushy…**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?**


	4. Fourth Night: Intimate Lover

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! And this one is longer than the previous ones! Please enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is named after Anita Mui's song.**

* * *

_"Naruto, please. I'm your friend. I would tell you anything. I wouldn't hide anything from you."_

_"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Of course, Naruto! Why? Don't you believe me?"_

_"Of course, I do, Sakura! I just . . . well, your face says something else. You can't really blame me for worrying, now can you?"_

* * *

第四夜:亲密爱人

Fourth Night: Intimate Lover

初四夜: 親密な夫

Naruto knew that if he left now, he would reach the Imperial Palace by nightfall. And so, he had gotten ready ahead of time. But as Naruto walked up to Konoha's gates, he was met by Tsunade and the rest of the males from Konoha 11 and their sensei. "Hey, why are all of you here?" he asked. "I _doubt_ it's to see me off."

"Naruto, here." Sai said, handing a little box to the knucklehead.

"Huh?"—the hyperactive ninja opened the box—"What is it?"

"It's a whistle," Kiba explained.

"Yeah, blow on it when there's trouble, and we'll all come and help you." Shikamaru added.

"Aw, that's so nice of you guys." Naruto said, happy that his friends thought of him. "But . . . wouldn't you guys be a bit too far away from the Imperial Palace to hear it?"

"Actually, Naruto," Tsunade said. "I held a meeting just now with the Elders and the other jonin. We've decided that this moment is too precious to just send you, Naruto. This is only a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. We can actually kill more than two birds with one stone this time. If this mission succeeds, we'll be rid of Madara. Not only that but Sasuke will be in custody, the Hyuga will have their heir back, Sakura will be with us once more, and there will be a new long-awaited order in the Land of Fire. This is too big for just you to handle, and so I'm sending all of these people into the Imperial Palace as uncover agents."

Naruto nodded his head. He was no longer the knucklehead who wanted to handle everything by himself. He knew how big an opportunity this was, and he knew he needed help if he were to accomplish this. "But," he said, "Won't Team Hebi recognize most of us?"

"That's why we're going in as servants," Shino replied. "Employing new workers isn't a task of the higher ranks but of the Earl of House. He surely won't recognize us, and new servants are always needed."

Naruto smiled, glad that his friends were with him all the way. But then he noticed at a couple of people were missing. "Hey, I know guys are stronger than women in a way, but where are Ino and Tenten? They're strong, and I'm sure they'd like to see Sakura again."

"Yes, we know," Shizune said, "That's why we have sent them to the Imperial Palace earlier in the day."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because, with everything that's going on, Sakura--I mean, Her Royal Majesty will need a couple of bodyguards whom she can trust." Tsunade explained; everyone snickering a chuckle when they heard their Hokage call her apprentice by such a high title. "And who better than two of her best friends?"

"Well, if you say so, Obaachan…"

"Good, now, Naruto, remember: you're only there to _scout_ for information and pass it along your teammates, not tackle your enemies every time you see them. Only when you see an opening—and it better be a very _big_ opening—can you call upon your allies and strike together. Madara will never know what hit him."

"Got it, Obaachan." And then the future Hokage turned to his friends. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go save our friends!"

"Yeah!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Your hair is really beautiful," Sakura said, combing through the Hyuga's hair. "I wish I can get my hair like yours, so silky and so elegant. It's a wonderful shade."

"My deepest gratitude, Kōgō Heika."

Sakura's hand stopped, and her grip on the comb tightened. "I know very well of my position, Hinata. I don't need any reminders." she said. "And besides, we're friends, aren't we? Must you always stick with the honorific? Can't you call me by my name?"

"My deepest apologies, but your servant cannot as to not offend Your Majesty."

"But . . . I am giving you permission, am I not? How can you offend me if you have my permission?"

"Because . . . if I am to marry the Prince then Your Majesty would become my mother-in-law, Kōgō Heika. It would be strange to call my mother-in-law by her first name, no?"

The Empress stared at the Hyuga heiress for a moment but then sighed and nodded her head. "Very well…"—the used-to-be kunoichi continued combing her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's hair—"Then--"

"Kōgō Heika!"

"WHAT IS IT _NOW_, CHAMBERLAIN!?!" Sakura yelled, making everyone (which would be Team Hebi and the imperial guards and servants who were placed in different positions of Sakura's _huge_ room to cater to her every need) in the room except for Hinata flinch at her voice's high pitch and volume.

The chamberlain, though a bit frightened, kept a steady tone and a calm face. "Konoha has sent a present for you."

"Konoha?" Sakura asked. She looked at Hinata who just shrugged. The cherry blossom was now very confused. If Hinata had not told Konoha of her status then who did? And how did they know? She shrugged off those questions as she looked back up at the chamberlain. "Why did they send it?"

"As a gift for Your Majesty's new position and as a consolidation."

"I see… Send it in."

"_It_?" a familiar voice asked. "I'm so _upset_, Sakura. Since when have you called us kunoichi '_it_'?"

"Ino!" another voice scolded. "She's the Empress Regent now! You have to address her as such!"

Hinata, as shocked as Sakura was, lifted her head from the Empress's lap and sat up. "Ino? Tenten?"

"In the flesh!" Ino smiled a Cheshire Cat grin. "What? Did you think we'd sit around after we heard that _Sakura_, the girl whom we had thought _dead_ for a whole year, was alive? Hell, we couldn't do _nothing_! And so, we left Konoha and came here to visit!"

"Did you really?" Sakura asked. "And with_out_ Lady Tsunade's permission?"

"_Actually_," Ino said, scratching her head in a manner that Naruto would. "She was the first one who heard the news, and so she called us up and sent us here to be your new bodyguards! Isn't it great? Konoha 11's Four Flowers are back together again! I'm so happy I could just scream, Saku--"

Tenten cleared her throat.

"Oh, right." the Yamanaka laughed nervously as she realized her mistake; her cheeks turning a bit red. "I mean, your servant is so happy, _Kōgō Heika_." She giggled. "You know, I don't think I can get used to calling you that, Forehead."

"Ino!" Hinata scolded.

"You know, that could be found _offensive_!" Tenten added.

"Yeah, yeah, but Sakura ain't going to punish me, are ya, Forehead?"

Sakura smiled, and this time it was a real smile. "Of course not, _Ino-pig_. You're the first one who has ever used my real name in, like, _forever_. Do you know how _tiring_ it gets to hear _'Your Majesty'_ or _'Your Imperial Highness'_ or _'the Fire Lord's humble consort'_? It's so _annoying_! But . . . Ino, in court, you really should call me by a royal honorific. _I _may not find it offensive, but the ministers will. You understand, don't you?"

"Why, _of course_, I do! Your Royal Majesty the _Empress_ _Regent_!" Ino said, bowing real low; her head almost touching the ground.

The room was then filled with the Four Flowers' giggles and laughs.

"Your Majesty!" the chamberlain broke the nice girls' moment. "You and Lady Hinata must get ready for the banquet tonight!"

"_Banquet_?" Ino and Tenten asked.

"Yes, it's in honor of Her Highness." Hinata explained. "Remember? She was only made Dowager this morning."

"Oh, right! We forgot!" Ino said. "Anyway, who's attending?"—she used her right hand to cover her face from Team Hebi's view while her left hand's index finger pointed at said team—"_They're_ not attending, are they? I mean, the whole feast will be _ruined_ if they go!"

"Hey! We can hear you!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Quiet!"

"_Itai_! Karin, itai desu!"

"Shut it!"

There was a sigh. "You guys don't stop fighting, do you?"

"WHAT WAS THAT, JUUGO!?!"

"Enough."

"Yes, Sasuke."

The girls giggled again.

"Yes, they're going." the Empress answered.

"_WHAT_!?!"

"They're the Imperial Palace's guests," Sakura explained, keeping a smile on her face. "We must be humble and be on our _best_ behavior."

"Would _accidentally_ tripping them in the hallways be _'best behavior'_?" Ino asked.

Another chorus of laughter erupted.

"Enough. Tenten, Ino, go with Hinata." Sakura suggested. "I'm more worried about her since Madara would probably be targeting the Crown Prince rather than me."

"But--"

"Are you _arguing_ with the Empress Regent?" the pink-haired girl teased. "It's an order! Go now!"

"Hai, Kōgō Heika!" Tenten and Ino bowed.

"And, Hinata," Sakura said, "Help get them some kind of uniform, and _please_ don't make them wear the same tacky clothing the imperial guards wear. Something more stylish should do."

"Hai, Kōgō Heika." And Hinata walked off along with the other two.

Once they were gone, Sakura stood from her seat and combed through her hair. "Hey!" she suddenly yelled to Team Hebi. "Are you guys just going to stand there and watch me as I change!?" she asked, "Or are you going to get ready for the banquet as well!?"

"But Madara has strictly told us to keep an eye on you, Pinkie." Suigetsu said. "And I don't really feel like invoking his wrath."

Sakura turned around and glared at the swordsman. Boy, if glares could kill, Suigetsu would probably be in Hell in five split seconds. But glares could not kill, and so Suigetsu only felt as though he shrank under the Empress's gaze. However, Sakura's gaze soon averted to her ex-teammate; her eyes clearly requested something.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin!" Sasuke said, knowing fully well what the girl meant. "Go get ready for the banquet."

"But--" all three were about to protest, but Sasuke's glare had them running.

Sakura chuckled. "_Well_?" she asked the Uchiha. "What about you? Aren't _you_ going to get ready?"

"I'm already ready," the Uchiha shot back, leaning against the wall. "And besides, _someone_ has to watch you."

"Pervert," Sakura retorted. "And you're wearing _that_?" she asked, pointing to his outfit. She scoffed. "You look like a prostitute!"

"Well, it's better than the rest of my outfits." Sasuke said. "I had ten to choose from, and isn't it _my_ choice to decide what I want to wear?"

"Suit yourself." Sakura mumbled, grabbing her mirror with one hand and adjusting her hair-do with the other. "But I still say that you look like a prostitute."

"Then _Your Royal Majesty _should get your royal eyes checked out."

"Hmp!" She turned to glare at the Uchiha. "I'd rather someone _fuck_ me than listen to you!"

Sasuke smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

"Well, it's not a royal decree!"

Sasuke's smirk grew, and he suddenly disappeared. Sakura dropped her mirror and took out a kunai, turning to attack the Uchiha who reappeared behind her. He grabbed her wrist, however, before she managed to poke his eye out. Then with her other hand, she tried to punch him with a chakra-infused fist, but he caught that, too. And now, Her Royal Highness was squirming in her ex-teammate's grasp. Sasuke's grip suddenly tightened. She winced and dropped her kunai. Sasuke smirked and released her.

She rubbed her wrist. "That freakin' hurt, you know!"

"Hn."

"Freakin' bastard…" she mumbled.

"Still annoying but not as weak…"

Sakura could feel herself blush at that half-insult, half-comment. And so, as to not show any weakness, she quickly turned her back on the Uchiha and crossed her arms, pouting a bit. "If you're going to stay, at least help me with my dress. Taking off a jūnihitoe and putting on another is extremely tiring especially for a girl with my height and stamina."

"If I help you then you'd better keep it a secret from my fangirls or there's no telling what they might do to you."

Sakura giggled, holding up her hair. "So . . . are you going to help me change or not?"

"_Yare-yare_…" Sasuke sighed, his arm snaking around Sakura's waist. "Even though you're the Dowager now, you're still so childish."

"_Oh_? So you noticed?" Sakura teased. "Naruto and everyone else all commented that it was one of my most likeable traits. Why, it's the very thing that got me to where I am today."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, nuzzling her neck. "I can see why the late Fire Lord was attracted to you."

A few thousand thoughts ran through Sakura's mind. Though she enjoyed having her ex-teammate so close to her, she knew it wasn't correct. There were three major reasons: 1) he was a rouge-nin and her enemy; 2) she had married the late Fire Lord, and 3) she had a step-son. She had the right mind to push him away, but she found that her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Please stop it, Sasuke-kun."

But the Uchiha didn't release her and simply continued to arouse her. And, after a long while, she gave into the Uchiha, letting him do to her what he pleased; her clothes falling to the ground.

* * *

**Ecchi = indecent; lewd; sexy; [The origin of the term ecchi is uncertain. Ecchi in Japanese is attached to the Japanese pronunciation of the Roman letter "H" which is the first letter in the Japanese word "_Hentai_," which may be backronym. The prefix "H-" is sometimes used to refer to pornographic genres: H-anime, H-manga, etc. It is the English-equivalent to "X" for "X-rated" or "XXX".]**

**Itai = ow; ouch!**

**Itai desu = it hurts; that hurts**

**Jūnihitoe = an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan. Literally translated it means "twelve-layer robe." The older term, still used by scholars, but not widely recognized in mainstream Japan, is Karaginu Mo. This is in reference to its Chinese coat and apron-like train, the defining parts of the costume.**

**Yare-yare = [exclamation of relief or disappointment]**

**Me: Thank you all for reading! And remember to please review because I really haven't gotten any reviews on this story!**

**Naruto: _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_!**

**Kakashi: [covers face because nose was bleeding through his face mask]**

**Naruto: _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_!**

**Sai: Wow, never knew you had it in you, Ugly.**

**Sakura: [blushing] Sh-shut it! It was in the script.**

**Naruto: _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_!**

**Ino: Yeah, right, Forehead! We all know that you _wanted_ that to happen!**

**Sakura: Ino!**

**Me: Alright, one of your insecurities was your step-son, so let's go see what he thinks!**

**Prince:…**

**Me: You thought it was _cute_?**

**Prince:…**

**Me: I should put _more_ scenes like that into the story?**

**Prince:…**

**Me: Thanks for your praise, Your Majesty! I promise I won't let you down!**

**Sasuke: He didn't even say anything.**

**Me: Quiet, you Sakura-molester! At least, you got a few lines in this chapter! I was skimming through the last chapters, and you said _nothing_! You just did facial expressions!**

**Naruto: Ha! She got you there, teme!**

**Sasuke: Hn, dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: Sakura-molester!**

**Sasuke:…**

**Naruto: Ha! Got you there, didn't I!? Yay! I finally won against the teme!**

**Hinata: Anoo . . . Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Sakura: Just shut up!**


	5. Fifth Night: The Love of Three Kingdoms

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter's up! Oh, and many of you are probably wondering why Hinata's birthday hasn't even come up yet. Well, it hasn't even passed a day yet in this fanfiction. It's still December 26 in this fanfic!**

**So, yeah… This chapter is named after C-pop singer Tank's song, okay? Thank you for reading, and please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Of course, I do, Sakura! I just . . . well, your face says something else. You can't really blame me for worrying, now can you?"_

_She sighed. "No… I guess I can't… You have always been a brotherly figure to me, right from the start… I want to thank you for that, Naruto-kun."_

_"Aw, shucks, Sakura-chan! Don't add that suffix to my name! It sounds weird! And you don't have to thank me! I'm here for you because I _want_ to be, so don't worry 'bout it, 'kay?"_

_"Wow, you're practically a saint. What happened to the Naruto_ I_ knew? What have you done with him?"_

* * *

第五夜:三国恋

Fifth Night: The Love of Three Kingdoms

初五夜: 三つの愛

Sakura sat in her large Chinoiserie bedroom; the banquet behind her now, and the scent of incense had completely filled the room. She rested her right elbow on top of her incense burner, resting her head on her hand, taking in the smoky and bitter-like fragrance. If anything, she was tired—she was _very_ tired but, being the Empress Regent now, she had many things to think about.

Like, for instance, how _was_ she going to get Madara out of the palace? She knew very well that she was much too weak to handle the warlord and, if she _did_ fight him, she would undoubtedly lose not only her life—either to death or into slavery—but also the throne. She could not risk that, not if she and her people wanted an era of peace. No, she could not fight the Uchiha. And so, that left only a handful of other options. One, being beggining for Konoha's help, but she could _not_ ask her home village for help. If she did, she feared that Madara would not attack just her and Hinata but the latter's father and cousin, too, for they were also in the Imperial Palace and held high positions. Madara would surely target them if Konoha were to call war against him. He already had enough reasons to do so, and Sakura knew she could add to his list.

That left another option, but that option was the next thing she was thinking about: her ex-teammate and love, Uchiha Sasuke… Sure, she could use him against Madara but, if she were to fail, not only would it cause trouble for Sasuke but it would also cause him pain. She did not wish to inflict any more pain on him. She loved him too much to do such a thing. And then, there was that . . . er, _incident_ earlier in the day.

And when that memory came into her mind once more, she shook her head, a bit flustered. She was the Empress Regent, for God's sake! She could not be swayed so easily! No, she wasn't going to fall for his tricks! She very well knew that Madara might use her ex-teammate against her, tricking her and plotting against her. And she knew all too well the path her ex-teammate had chosen—it was a very dark and evil path… She knew she could not trust him _yet_… There were just too many tribulations, too many conspiracies, if she were to.

And so, there _were_ those third and fourth options. The third option? Simple. She would have her step-son ascend the throne and aid him in ruling the land as his Regent. However, it was easier said than done. Sakura knew the Prince did not want such a cursed title placed on his head. She knew that the Prince would not take the throne even if his _life_ depended on it. The look on his face when he had left the palace said it all… She knew he would not be reliable, not even in the least bit. And so, that fourth option was the only thing left… It would cause her pain, yes, but she _knew_ it needed to be done. She knew where her duty laid, and it was with the safety of her people… She knew that--

She turned around quickly, throwing a kunai. The masked figure moved quickly to dodge it, but the kunai was able to cut the string. And so as the mask fell, the man's face was revealed.

She gasped, shock was clearly written all over her face. "You!" She got onto her feet. "You're . . . you're back! _When_ . . ."—she trembled as she searched for the correct words—"when did you--"

"Why is it that you're so surprised to see me, _Kōgō Heika_?" the Prince asked, his voice was coated with fury when he uttered the mere title.

Sakura tried to smile, but anyone could see her displeasure. "It . . . it's not that I'm surprised to _see_ you, Your Highness… It's the fact that . . . that you've reached the Imperial Palace so quickly that surprises me."

"Is that all there is to your revelation?"

"Yes."—the Empress turned to look at him—"Why? Do you find some propaganda in my words—something that you cannot dismiss so easily?"—she went to arrange some flowers in a nearby vase; in her right hand, she played with a jade ornament that was connected to the sash on her dress—"Why would I _not_ be happy to see my step-son back after so long?"

The Prince kept a straight face. "I was attacked when I received news of my father's death and the summons to return home," he said coldly.

The jade ornament in Sakura's hand fell, and her hands froze as they touched the flower petals. "Is that _so_? Then . . . I will make sure the perpetrators are dealt with."

"Okaasan, they were under _your_ orders."

Sakura turned back to glare at her step-son. "And now . . . why would you think _that_?"

"They were the imperial guards!" the Prince said, angrily. "They won't listen to anyone other than the Fire Lord! Madara has no power over them! And now, with my father's death, _you_ are the only one who can order them! _You_ were the one who arranged for my death!"

"Have you finished yet!?!" Sakura yelled as she walked down the stairs to the lower level of her room. "I won't be spoken to like that. I am your _mother_--"

"But you were my _fiancée_ first!"

The pink-haired used-to-be kunoichi stopped in her tracks, shocked at first, but then she started to laugh. "Yes, indeed I was. I was _your_ fiancée, yes…"—her face fell grim—"But does that give you any _right_ to speak to me like that?"

"No . . . Okaasan."

She smiled again as she continued her way to her step-son. "Good…" she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder as she passed him. And she continued walking until she was a good twelve feet away from him. "Oh, and, by the way, your father was very . . . _insistent_ that he should've seen you . . . just one more time. But, of course . . . his wish can't possibly be fulfilled now unless, of course, you die… Your father was very good to me—always making sure I was happy… Even when I was his prisoner and even on his deathbed, he was kind…" she said, calmly before the storm, "And so . . . I think it's only fair that"—she took out a hidden kunai—"I respect his last wish!" And she aimed the kunai at the Prince.

* * *

**Naruto: OMG! Such a dramatic scene! Is Sakura-chan planning to _kill_ her step-son!? Wow! It's such a nice save after such an _Ecchi_-scene!**

**Me: Quiet, you retard! I had no other ideas for that chapter, and besides all the viewers liked it!**

**Naruto: Yeah, yeah, but hey! What's the Prince's name!? We didn't even hear it in this chapter!**

**Me: Well, in an Imperial household especially in Asia, members of the Royal family don't usually address each other by each other's names. They usually use a royal title of some sort…**

**Sasuke: Yeah, we could see that.**

**Sai: Hey, am I going to have more lines in this story?**

**Me: I don't know that yet. I _know_ you're going to appear alongside all of Konoha 11 in the ending battle, but I'm not sure about everything else.**

**Sai: Oh, okay…**

**Neji: Yo! When am_ I_ going to appear? Destiny has told me I'd be in this story! Where am I!?!**

**Me: SHUT IT! And my friend said no such thing! Now be a good little boy or you're not going to be in this story at all!**

**Neji: [crossing his arms] Fine…**

**Me: Good… Now, you peoples, thank you for reading this chapter! I know it's short, but all the chapters in this story are probably going to be short, so please don't hate me for that. Oh, and thank you, Sakura2cute4u, for being the first one to review my story. You're the only one who has reviewed so far, so thanks again! And everyone else, PLEASE _REVIEW_!!**


	6. Sixth Night: Then let me go

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Thank you all who reviewed!**

* * *

_"Wow, you're practically a saint. What happened to the Naruto _I _knew? What have you done with him?"_

_"That's mean, Sakura-chan! How could you say that!?"_

_The girl giggled. "Did you really think I'd think that, you idiot?"_

_He scratched his head. "Well, of course not! I was just playing with you! You know how I am, Sakura! Never know when and what I'm thinking!"_

* * *

第六夜: 不爱我就让我走吧…

Sixth Night: If you don't love me then let me go…

初六夜: 私は歩いて私は愛しなく…

Sakura was quick, but the Prince was _faster_. Each move she used, he could anticipate it. She was _that_ predictable, and Sakura was no fool. She wasn't afraid to admit her weaknesses and so, with each move she used, she improved. She was faster, stronger, and packed a meaner punch.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Outside of the palace, the world was very similar. Right now, a storm was brewing. And just on the outskirts of the Imperial City, in a nearby cave, the knucklehead ninja cursed under his breath.

"Just my _luck_!" he complained, looking at the grey clouds and the pouring rain. "The others must already be there by now! This is just great, _just_ _great_!"

Yeah, he was sulking. And he wasn't just sulking because he was being delayed. No, he was sulking because he was losing the damn race—not only that, he was also damn bored, too. He had _no one_ to talk to, and he was damn lonely. At least, in Konoha, he could talk to random strangers. But here? There was _no one_ within _miles_ of him. Now, _that—_that was bad.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura panted. The battle was taking much longer than she had anticipated. Already, she was beginning to tire. And from the looks of it, so was the Prince. She had to be careful, though. She knew, if she made too much noise, Madara and Team Hebi would grow curious. And, in this case, curiosity would kill _her_, not the stinky cat. She could not let that happen. And so, using the last of her strength, she charged with a kunai in hand.

The Prince dodged it. However, Sakura wasn't dumb. She took out a hidden sword and stabbed him in the side of his stomach. The Prince was left shocked, coughing up blood. And at the sight of the red liquid, Sakura had a change in heart. She tried to pull her sword out, but the Prince held onto the blade.

"Mamoru!" Sakura cried, realizing that she had given her step-son his ultimate wish.

But it was no use. The Prince placed both of his hands on the blade and dug it deeper into his body; the tip of the blade had already pierced through him.

"_Mamoru_!" Sakura cried once more as she fell to the floor, her dear step-son in her arms. "Mamoru! You can't die on me! Don't go! _Please_! I don't know what else to do… Please…" she cried. "Don't go… Don't go…"

But the Prince was going quickly, and his light was far beyond saving now. "Sakura-chan…" he managed to gasp out.

"That's right…" Sakura said, tears flowing down her face, as she turned the Prince's head towards hers. "I'm here… I'm here…"

"Sakura, I'm . . . I'm beyond saving… You should know that…" he said. "In fact . . . you've known that . . . for longer . . . than my father had… You should know . . . I'm not sad… I am to leave this word, yes . . . but I am not sad… My troubles will finally leave me… That, for me, is one of the best gifts . . . anyone could ever give me…"

"Mamoru… Please…"

He kissed her on the cheek.

The Empress's eyes widened.

He smiled. "You've known for longer than I have… I love you more than you love me…"

Sakura's tears increased.

"The days when I loved you . . . were the last miracle to me… And my love for you has been the last forever to me—my last courage . . . and my last bit of happiness…"

His eyes closed then, and his hand fell to the floor.

"_MAMORU_!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Ino: OMG… That was just . . .**

**Naruto: _Horrible_?**

**Ino: No! It was _great_!**

**Me: Huh? But . . . but even _I_ thought it was horrible.**

**Ino: Yeah, but _I'm_ the invited critic, remember? And_ I_ love it!**

**Sakura: Pig, you love _anything_.**

**Ino: Nah-Uh, I only love _myself_.**

**Sakura: True, _very_ true…**

**Me: Well, anyway, please review this crappy chapter, readers!**

**Ino: I'm telling you! It's _NOT_ crappy!**


	7. Seventh Night: Red Dust

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! New chapter! Oh, and this chapter is named after Sarah Chen's Red Dust because of the bloodshed in the end, okay? Thank you and please enjoy!**

* * *

_He scratched his head. "Well, of course not! I was just playing with you! You know how I am, Sakura! Never know when and what I'm thinking!"_

_"That's what worries me…"_

_"Hey! What does _that_ mean!?"_

_"It means that I worry about you because I never know if you're going to rush to your death!"_

* * *

第七夜: 滚滚红尘

Seventh Night: Red Dust

初七夜: レッドダスト

Once Sakura's tears had completely dried up, she could do nothing but gaze at her dead step-son's smiling face. She could've laughed if she didn't have a heart. How could he be so peaceful? Was it because he was rid of all of his troubles? Was it because he was finally and _entirely_ freed from the Imperial household and accursed titles? Or was it because he died in the hands of the one he had loved?

Sakura shook her head, new tears forming in her eyes, but she did not cry. She did not know the answers. All she knew was that she had a mission, and she would complete it, no matter what it took. She would protect what she knew was right, and she would do so by protecting those she loved, even if she herself was lost in the process.

"Do you hate me, Hinata?" Sakura asked, once she gently rested the Prince on the ground, still caressing his cheek.

"Do you hate me for putting an end to his dreaded life?" she asked once more.

"Your servant does not," the Hyuga's petite voice answered, and the heiress walked out of the shadows. "Your Majesty only did it for my well-being and for His Highness's as well."

The cherry blossom nodded her head, sighing.

"The Prince did not take well to living in this place… He was happy to be out of here…" Hinata reminded the empress. "You did him a favor. Remember that."

Sakura nodded once more as she looked around her room. "I understand how he stood… Just being here in this wretched palace drives me insane." she said, her voice quiet and harsh from all of her crying. "Like Mamoru, I want to get out of here soon… And from here on out, Hinata, whatever we do . . . we need to be careful… Madara has just become Fire Lord."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

The sun was high and bloody-red. And so, as the knights in black armor reached the gate to the outer courts, they were wary when they saw who was there to greet them. They were met by the chamberlain and another cluster of imperial guards. The face on the chamberlain clearly showed the Empress's disappointment and dissatisfaction with the knights.

"Her Majesty the Empress has commanded me to greet you here," the chamberlain said. "You have allowed the Prince to slip away, insulting Her Majesty with your incompetence. What do you suggest you should do?"

The black knights were left completely baffled. Surely, they had killed off the Prince when they killed off all those pantomimes back in the southern heartlands. But if the chamberlain said so then it was true. Above and beyond, if they did not do as custom said then their whole clans would have been wiped out.

"We shall offer our lives as penance," the ringleader said, his voice did not waver for he knew he was doing what was best.

"Very well," the chamberlain replied. "Your families will be spared."

"We thank Her Gracious Majesty for her lenience." the ringleader said as he and the other black knights took out their short swords. They took off their breastplates and, with their own hand, took their own lives by committing seppuku—the form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.

Though it was his job to see to this gruesome task, the chamberlain closed his eyes, not wanting to see the honorable bloodshed that soon drenched the river below.

* * *

**Naruto: Wow… Noble much, Sakura?**

**Sakura: Shut it!**

**Naruto: But I have a question! [turns to me] Did you come up with the name Mamoru or did you just get off of another anime?**

**Me: Made him up myself.**

**Naruto: _Really_?**

**Me: No, fool. I took him from _Sailor Moon_. Couldn't resist killing off Tuxedo Mask.**

**Naruto: _Who_?**

**Me: Jeez, pig out some more and watch an anime that's _not Naruto_, idiot!**

**Naruto: You're so mean!**

**Sasuke: Who isn't?**

**Naruto: You know you got a point there, teme. You really do…**

**Hinata: But why did all those people have to commit seppuku?**

**Me: Well, it's custom for Asian rulers to kill off those who disgraced or shamed them. In this case, those who do not carry out their missions are killed as well. And in this fanfic, if those people did _not_ die, you and Sakura would have a very hard time getting on the court's good side because of all those people testifying against you.**

**Hinata: _True_…**

**Me: And so, I leave you all off on this note. I hoped you enjoy this chapter, and please review!**


	8. Eighth Night: One Person

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter's up! And guess what! Neji and Hizashi are _finally _appearing in this chapter! So, here they are! Also, this chapter is named after a few different songs that are named 一个人, so don't ask who the song is by, okay? Oh, and after you're done reading, please review!**

* * *

_"It means that I worry about you because I never know if you're going to rush to your death!"_

_". . . Sakura-chan… You know I'd never do that to you…"_

_". . . I know that, Naruto . . . but, still, the thought of it just . . . it just . . . I can't bear to think about it! I don't want you to leave me! . . . Just like _him_…"_

_". . . Sakura-chan, I would never do that to you… I could never leave you…"_

* * *

第八夜: 一个人

Eighth Night: One Person

初八夜: ひとり

"This palace is falling to ruins," Madara said, observing the room. "The late Fire Lord was a thrifty old man, but I am not going to suffer like he did."—the ministers leaned their heads closer so that they could hear clearly—"Pave the ceiling with flowers in gold leaf. Vermillion is the color of blood, and gold represents glory. And which glorious dynasty has not been forged by blood?"

He walked towards Hizashi. "Minister Hyuga, you are very blessed to have such a personable and astute nephew, gifted in both military and cultural affairs unlike the late Fire Lord who was cursed with a son who only knew how to sing and dance."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hizashi bowed his head but, in reality, he really _hated_ the man who stood in front of him. However, if that were to be revealed, he would not have endangered only his life but also his daughter's and nephew's.

At that moment, a few servants wheeled a cloth-covered statue into the room—a present for the new Fire Lord. They removed the cloth before leaving the room.

"If Your Majesty does not like the snow," one of the ministers said, "The leopard carving can be replaced at once."

Madara looked it over and then turned to his ministers. "I like it," he said, turning back to the statue; his hand caressing the cold marble. "When it snows, the leopard knows how to change with its environment. It is a clever beast."

"May your servant suggest," Hizashi said, feigning loyalty to the warlord, "That a tiger would be more appropriate. According to the _Book of Changes_, a great man descends from the tiger; a gentle man from the leopard. Your Majesty is a great man. Only the tiger is a correct fit with the appropriate air of majesty."

Madara nodded his head, taking in the advice. "Governor Kawashima," he said to one of the ministers whose eyes clearly showed his hate without any effort to hide it. "Why are you so silent?"

"I was thinking," the governor explained, "That, perhaps, this snow leopard should be gifted to Minister Hyuga."

"Why is that?"

"Because he, too, knows how to change with the weather."

And suddenly, Neji tried to draw his sword to punish the man who spoke ill of his uncle, but Hizashi stopped him. It was awkward silence, then. Team Hebi, too, watched on now (awakened from their naps for they had fallen asleep because the meeting was oh-so boring).

"Governor Kawashima's suggestion is excellent. We shall bestow onto Minster Hyuga this beautiful carving."

Hizashi bowed. "My deepest gratitude to Your Majesty."

"As for a replacement," Madara continued, "Let it be a tiger then."

"Better still, let it be a flying dragon!" a feminine voice said from the crowd.

Everyone, even Madara, turned to see the woman who spoke for she had surprised everyone with her appearance and her words. The ministers made way for the Empress to pass through to the Uchiha warlord with Tenten and Ino by her side.

And as she walked past the ministers, they all bowed. "Long live Your Highness the Empress."

But when she made it all the way in front of the ministers, Governor Kawashima went on his knees and bowed his head. "Your servant Kawashima bows before the Empress Regnant."

And because of those two last words, the whole court fell silent with suspense.

"Governor Kawashima just greeted the Empress as _'Empress Regnant'_," Madara said after a long while of stillness as he walked down the stairs; Team Hebi flanking him. "Did you all hear that?"

"Hai!" the ministers all replied.

"What does this signify?"

The court stayed silent for they did not know; Sakura kept a straight face.

"No one dares speak?" Madara asked. "Then let me explain… The late Fire Lord has ascended to the Heavens. If the Crown Prince succeeds the throne, the Empress will become the Empress Dowager. Thus, I am the usurper."—he stopped in his tracks once more to turn to the governor—"Have we understood you correctly, Governor Kawashima? It is no wonder you are a respected scholar. With just two words, you have rearranged the hierarchy of this court. And according to our ancestral customs, the Fire Lord kneels down to the Empress Dowager as a son to his mother, but the Empress kneels to the Emperor . . . as a wife to her husband."

Anyone could see the disgust on the Konoha kunoichi's faces when Madara uttered that last phrase.

And then, suddenly, Madara turned to Sakura. "_Are_ you the Empress Dowager?" he asked her, circling her. "Or merely the Empress? Should _you_ kneel or should _I_ kneel?" Madara turned his back on her. "Please advise us: which is the correct procedure?"

The court remained silent as they waited for Sakura's answer. Her emerald eyes flickered to her ex-teammate for only a short while, and then she took a breath as if she had been wounded. And then . . . she knelt. "His Late Lord's consort kneels before Your Majesty the current Fire Lord."

And then everyone in court bowed to Madara. "Your Majesty."

Governor Kawashima got off of his knees then and laughed. "Late Fire Lord," he said to the Heavens, "Did your spirit in Heaven witness this vile exchange!?"

Sakura blinked many times, trying to keep the tears from falling out of her eyes.

"Let me execute the one who has betrayed you the most!" And suddenly, the governor took out his sword and charged at Sakura.

And though in danger, Sakura did not move. She stood her ground and didn't even flinch. She felt the breeze as Tenten jumped in front of her as a shield, but then she felt two blades clashing. She looked up and saw her ex-teammate, his sword against Kawashima's. Her eyes widened. The Uchiha then proceeded to push the governor away and sheathe his sword as the imperial guards surrounded Kawashima.

"General Hyuga," Madara said.

Neji stood. "Hai!"

"The land of which Kawashima ruled is now yours to govern."

Neji bowed. "Hai!" But Hizashi did not like the fact that his nephew would have to govern a land far from where the imperial palace was. It signalized his weakened power.

"Imperial guards," Madara then said, "Governor Kawashima is to be beaten to death, and his entire clan executed."

"At once, Your Majesty." And the guards were about to seize the governor, but he shook off their hands. And honorably, he walked to his cell where he would await his execution as Ino helped her friend up. After all, for the Empress to kneel for so long was not correct at all.

"Now . . ." Madara said to the Empress, "What is it that you said we should carve?"

"A flying dragon," Sakura answered.

"Let it be a dragon _and_ a phoenix."

* * *

**Me: Yes! Chapter finished! Hip-hip-hooray!**

**Naruto: Just full of energy today, aren't ya?**

**Me: _QUIET_!!!**

**Karin: I don't get it… What does it mean when it said that Hizashi knew how to change with the weather?**

**Me: Oh, that's easy… It means that, every time there is a new change of power, Hizashi would give his loyalty to that new Fire Lord.**

**Karin: Oh… Then what about that last line when it said a dragon _and_ a phoenix?**

**Me: Well, that's easy too. In Asian countries, the phoenix is the sign of the Empress and the dragon is the sign of the Emperor—or in this case, the Fire Lord.**

**Karin: Oh, okay. But then . . . does that mean Sakura ends up with Madara?**

**Me and all of Konoha 11 and Tsunade and anyone else you can think of: _HELL_ NO!!!!!!**

**Karin: Yeesh… I was just asking…**

**Me: _Think_ before you speak!**


	9. Ninth Night: Destiny's Path

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Alright! A new chapter! Oh, and for those who reviewed, I thank you all! I haven't been really good at updating anything for the past week on any of my fanfics, and so I thank you all for being so patient! Oh, and this chapter is named after C-pop/J-pop singer alan's Chinese translation of her _Sakura Modern_. Thank Q and enjoy!**

* * *

_". . . Sakura-chan, I would never do that to you… I could never leave you…"_

_"I know that, Naruto… But still . . . I can't help but worry."_

_"What..? What do you mean, Sakura?"_

_"I don't know…" the kunoichi said. "But I have this feeling that . . . that we'll be separated and that something bad is going to happen."_

* * *

第九夜: 三生石, 三生路

Ninth Night: Karma's Stone, Destiny's Path

初九夜: 宿命の石, 運命の経路

As Kawashima was thrown onto the floor of the torture chamber, the ministers and higher-ups watched on from their seats. His family was chained against the wall in rows, their turn would come soon. The governor was only the first of many. Suddenly, the beating began. One of the guards kicked Kawashima in the stomach so hard that he began to cough up blood. Another guard kicked him from behind; more blood spewed out of Kawashima's mouth.

The guards were handed poles then, and they started to hit the former governor like a baseball incapable of feeling pain. His family members and the Empress couldn't bare the sight of his pain and looked away.

"This is too brutal," Madara said, seeing Sakura's displeasure. However, in actuality, he was enjoying the girl's pain and guilt. "They say that Kawashima invented this form of punishment for the late Fire Lord's use. It's ironic . . . that he will die by his own creation in such a cruel manner."

"Kawashima is dying because of me…" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes. Kawashima had been one of the first few people who had accepted her into the Royal family. She had never thanked him for that, and the "gift" she was giving him now… It could only be described as _evil_.

"If you have any regrets, we can pardon him at once."

Sakura looked up at Madara in shock. Never in her life did she think Madara could be kind. She slowly averted her gaze towards Neji and Hizashi. They were close enough to have heard the conversation, and indeed they did. Hizashi nodded his head once.

Sakura turned back to the new Fire Lord. "Even if he doesn't die, he has no more power." she explained so that Madara wouldn't reprimand her later for acting on personal reasons. "He'll be no threat to you because he'll be paralyzed by now. Pardon him." And then she left, Ino and Tenten flanking behind her.

Sasuke's eyes trailed after his ex-teammate for a moment, but then his ears caught sound of Madara… The Akatsuki leader . . . he was . . . why, he was _laughing_! Laughing hysterically! The younger Uchiha's eyes quickly shifted back to the warlord.

"Very well!" Madara laughed. "Kawashima, did you hear the Empress's words!? She has pardoned you by giving you a punishment _worse_ than death itself! You will live out the rest of your life in a vegetative state with no power whatsoever! Such a pitiful fate for one such as you! A-ha-ha-ha!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Naruto eyed the faraway Imperial city, he knew he was close to his destination and goal because just in the heart of that city laid the Palace of which he had come for his friends, his allies, his lover, and—the most important of all—his family.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura kept a steady façade with an arrogant air around her as Madara paced around her and Hinata. He had dismissed all of the ministers and called the Hyuga heiress into the throne room but for what reason? No one knew, not even Team Hebi had the slightest clue to what it was.

"The Prince has not come back to claim his rightful spot as Fire Lord," Madara stated, still circling around the Empress and the Hyuga. "As his step-mother,"—he did not address Hinata for he saw her as someone _lower_ than him, someone who did not exactly exsist in his mind—"You must be awfully worried about him. Perhaps something happened to him. Do you want to send the imperial guards to check it out?"

Hinata's eyes widened, knowing fully well what could happen if Madara knew of Sakura's crime.

"No," came Sakura's blunt answer. "If he has not come then I have already lost our wager. Hinata and I will leave this place at daybreak."

"Yes, those _were_ the conditions of our wager…" Madara said thoughtfully. "But I can never recall hearing about the condition for you killing off your step-son, Your Highness."

And suddenly, time seemed to have stopped. Even Sasuke was surprised and turned to the pink-haired used-to-be kunoichi for an answer.

"Wh-why would Your Majesty accuse Her Highness of such a crime?" Hinata asked, her fear realized. "Her Highness has always . . . has always placed the Prince in front of and above herself. Your Majesty would do well n-n-not to accuse her of such blasphemy."

Madara stopped in his tracks and glared at the Hyuga. His eyes clearly stated it: _This is not your place to talk, servant girl._

Hinata cowered, and Sakura stepped in front of her, shielding her from the wicked man. "Fine," the Haruno said. "I _did_ kill my step-son. I killed him, the crown prince, but why is that such a problem? You were probably thinking of doing the same thing once he refused the throne."

"True," Madara said, nodding his head; he was circling the two girls once more. "_However_," he started again, "There _was_ the possibility that he was going to succeed the throne. Has Your Highness ever thought of that?"

"As you said before, the Prince was hopeless." Sakura stated, her monotonous voice surprised even Ino. "Even if I devoted all of my time to teach him and to ameliorate him, the only things he would know how to do would be to sing and to dance. Now, you tell me: with those two skills, how would my darling step-son survive in the world today? Huh? He's so naïve… He's too gentle… There would've been _no way _he could have rose to the occasion and take his father's place as Fire Lord. At best, he would have only succeeded in driving himself to ruins. If I hadn't taken his life right there and then . . . he would've died either way by the ministers' hands or by your own. With that said, how could I _not_ do what I did? Why should he die in a _stranger's_ hands when he could die in the hands of the person he _loved most_? You tell me."

Madara chuckled. "Very true, Haruno Sakura… Very true… Your words have touched me. However, now I have an advantage. You were the one who killed the Crown Prince, and your '_daughter-in-law_' was helping you conceal that small fact. That makes you two accomplices, and . . . according to law, I can give you whatever punishment I see fit. Death seems suiting, doesn't it?"

Ino and Tenten suppressed an urge to gasp and exchanged worried looks.

"Whatever it takes to get out of this damn palace," Sakura said, standing her ground; Hinata behind her but as determined as she was.

"Yes, but I never said I'd give death to _you two_."

Everyone's breath stilled. Hinata's eyes widened as Sakura's narrowed. "You wouldn't _dare_," she snarled.

The warlord stopped in front of the two. "Watch me. I have the manpower to crush that pathetic little village called Konoha—in fact, that's what I'm striving for."

"But why continue to punish innocent _lives_? The Elders are already dead! And by Sasuke's hands!" Hinata protested, but she received another glare from the Uchiha warlord.

"She has a point," Sakura added, shielding the Hyuga again from the Uchiha's glare. "Why would you punish innocent people for _our_ crime?"

Madara's eyes hinted death as they sparkled with malevolence. "Because . . . it's who I am…" he said with no sympathy whatsoever.

* * *

**Naruto: *GASP* He's a big _meanie_!**

**Sakura: Anoo . . . Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah, Saki?**

**Sakura: We ain't in kindergarten, and don't call me _'Saki'_!**

**Naruto: But it's _cute_!**

**Sakura: No, it's just downright _creepy_!**

**Naruto: _Fine_… [he crossed his arms]**

**Me: Hey, Grumpy, being a Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Ass is _Sasuke's_ job!**

**Sasuke: What's _that_ supposed to mean!?**

**Sakura and me: _Nothing_…**

**Naruto: Hey, teme, a word of advice… Don't believe what girls say. It could be the end of you.**

**Sakura and me: HEY! WE HEARD _THAT_!!**

**Naruto: Shutting up now.**

**Me: Well, anyway! Please review, you guys! And tell me what you think so far!**


	10. Tenth Night: An Act of Providence

--So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yippee! New chapter! Sorry, it took so long to get it up, but I was away for a while (everything will be explained on the bottom author's note), so anyway . . . enjoy this chapter which is named after 이선희's 인연 from the Korean drama 왕의 남자.**

* * *

_"I don't know…" the kunoichi said. "But I have this feeling that . . . that we'll be separated and that something bad is going to happen."_

_"Aw! Daijōbu, Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!"_

_The girl smiled. "I know you will, but who'll protect you?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

* * *

第十夜: 因缘

Tenth Night: An Act of Providence

十夜: 縁の事績

"Stop frowning, Hinata. It will wrinkle your pretty face…"

"Gomennasai, Kōgō Heika, demo . . ."

"Dou shita no, Hinata?" Sakura said, her hand stopped combing through the Hyuga's hair as she looked down at her face.

The Hyuga didn't reply as she rolled to her side, out of Sakura's embrace. The Empress sighed and stood from her seat, leaving the Hyuga on her bed.

"Denka."

Hinata's nose wrinkled as she scowled at the servant who addressed her friend. "Her coronation isn't until the first of next month. Until then, she's still the Empress_ Dowager_." she sneered.

The servant was taken aback by Hinata's unusually nasty tone, and so was Sakura. _So _that's_ why she's in a bad mood… _the latter sighed once more. "You may leave the silk here," she said to the maid.

"Hai, Den--I mean, Kōgō Heika." The servant propped up the silk on a large roll and bowed her head as she turned to leave the room.

Between the two girls, there was only silence in the room until Sakura strolled over to the crimson silk; her footsteps echoed in the large room.

She unrolled the silk and ran her hand through it. She sighed once more. "This red silk was originally intended for your matrimony to the Prince," she said, her voice full of sorrow as she recalled her step-son. "Who would've thought . . . that it would be used for my coronation?"

Hinata took a deep breath as she held back tears. "You shouldn't have agreed to it…" she said to Sakura. "Even if Madara had threatened me . . . you shouldn't have agreed to it for my sake…"

Sakura turned her head to glance at the Hyuga, but she couldn't see Hinata's face for she was still on her side, facing away from her. She strolled over to the girl's bed and turned Hinata's face towards her.

"Silly girl…" Sakura cooed. "You shouldn't think like that… No matter what, I _will_ protect you so that Naruto needn't worry about you… Ino and Tenten, too. We _are_ Konoha 11's Four Flowers, after all. We need to look after one another"—she turned to look at her two guards—"Isn't that right, Ino, Tenten?"

"Definitely!" Ino replied. "Hinata, no matter what, we have a duty to each other! No matter what, we need to stick together and help one another!"

"Yeah, that's what friends are for!" Tenten added. "And besides, if we're gone, who's going to yell at all the guys and keep them in line? We girls need to be able to go home and say, _'Hey, idiots! Stop the fighting and listen up_!' That's our job as a kunoichi!"

"Plus, all the guys wouldn't be able to last a _day_ if we're dead! They'd probably start _crying_!"

The room was filled with laughter then.

"You see, Hinata?" Sakura asked the Hyuga heiress. "I didn't protect you just because it's what Naruto and Mamoru would have wanted but also because I _wanted_ to. You're one of my precious peoples. If you're gone . . . I can't even _imagine_ how life would be like."

Hinata didn't say anything, a bit sadden by the Empress's sorrowful eyes. Sakura had sacrificed so much for everyone's sakes… There was no way she could make it up to her… Really, the only thing she could do was stay alive . . . for Sakura's sake.

"Okay… I won't worry about it, then," she said.

"That's a good girl," Sakura said, kissing Hinata's forehead. "Oyasuminasai…"

"Oyasuminasai, Kōgō Heika…"

Sakura stood up then and turned to the other two kunoichi. "Stay with Hinata," she ordered. "In this palace, she's the one who's least protected."

"Hai, Kōgō Heika!"

"Oyasuminasai, Tenten, Ino."

"Oyasuminasai, Kōgō Heika…"

And Sakura left the room then. And the first thing she did once she got to her room was take off her make-up. Really, in all her days in Konoha, she had never worn make-up. The only reason she did now was because it was a "_requirement_" of all the female members of the Royal family and the female members of the ministers' families. If she had it _her_ way, make-up would be just an option, not a "_requirement_."

Times had changed. Women weren't just dolls who were just only dressed-up and only dreaming. They weren't such simple things—no, they weren't _things_ at all. They were people with their own minds and ideas. Why must they be subjected to such primitive thoughts? They still liked sweet things, glittery things, cute things, and pretty things. However, being cool and tough had become more important lately…

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "I know you aren't just here to check on me."

There was no answer.

"You know, you can come out now. I won't bite."

"Hn…" He appeared just a few feet behind his ex-teammate. "You and Hinata retired to your rooms a bit early, don't you think?"

"Oh, _really_? I couldn't tell… This palace has no windows except in the garden. I have no way of telling time in this place… And besides, we were tired today. Too much has happened…"

"I'll say…" Though he tried his hard to hide it, Sakura could still sense the bitterness in the Uchiha's voice.

"What is it, Sasuke?" she asked as she untied her hair. She made another note to herself: once she got out of the palace, she would cut her unbelievably long hair. She _so_ hated the fact that she had to keep it long. Why the Hell was long hair another "_requirement_" for woman of noble status?

"Why did you agree to Madara's terms?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha who was no standing in front of her. "_Oh_? Is someone _jealous_?"

He caressed her cheek. "I have you, don't I?"

For a minute, Sakura was hesitant. When she had first become the Fire Lord's concubine, she had never expected anything like _this_ to have happened. Not once did she dream of this… No, she couldn't trust him. He was the _enemy_, she knew that. But still, why was her heart still beating so..?

She turned herself around so that her back was facing him and so that she couldn't see him. She had always been distracted when she faced him.

"No… It was . . . it was mistake," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "We're . . . we're _enemies_. We shouldn't be . . ."

His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and close to him; with his right hand, she traced her collarbone. She tried to suppress the urge to moan, feeling his breath against her neck. It was then that realization—what she had been trying to deny—sank in. She _needed_ him. She needed him as badly as she wanted out of the palace; perhaps, even _more_.

Once his hand finished brushing against her collarbone, it slowly went down under her neckline, right in the middle of her chest. She gasped and placed both of her hands on top of his before he could penetrate her even more.

She took a deep breath. She could not live without him. She needed him, that was it. She needed his help, too.

"Will you help me get rid of Madara?" she asked, afraid of his answer.

"Sakura,"—she practically melted at the sound of his voice; she shut her eyes, waiting for him to attack her—"Will you let go of my hand?"

Her eyes opened in shock but, after a while, she let go of his hand, and it continued brushing against her body; his other hand began to do the same as his lips touched hers.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Hinata had made both Ino and Tenten rest for a while as she got ready for bed. She did not like being spoiled or guarded even if those responsible were her friends. No, she was not some _princess_. And so, she peacefully sat and combed her hair.

Suddenly, she stopped. Two feet stood in front of her. Slowly, she lifted her head. And once her eyes reached the man's face, her hand went limp and dropped the hairbrush as her whole body froze.

"Na . . . Naruto-kun!"

**

* * *

**

Daijōbu = don't worry

**Demo = but**

**Denka = used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Royal Highness"**

**Dou shita no = what's the matter; what's wrong?**

**Kōgō Heika = Her Majesty the Empress; Your Majesty the Empress**

**Naruto: _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_! _Ecchi_! _Another Ecchi_ scene!**

**Sakura and me: NARUTO! STOP JUMPING AROUND!**

**Naruto: Fine, but yay! Me is finally in a major part now!**

**Me: Yeah, but, if you keep jumping around, me is not going to _give_ you that part and hand it over to Sai!**

**Naruto: NO! I'll be good, I swear!**

**Me: Then be _quiet_!**

**Naruto:…**

**Sasuke: Ah, music to my ears.**

**Hinata: Hey, Mistressinwaiting, how come it took you a while to update?**

**Me: Oh, I was on a school camping trip from Monday (May 10) through Wednesday (May 12).**

**Naruto: Wow, you didn't need to be _that_ specific.**

**Me: Oh, quiet! The note's for me to remember my fun times at Camp Berney! You know, I actually went on this giant swing and zip-line and fell almost 40 feet from the sky!**

**Naruto: Wow! I don't _believe_ you!**

**Me: MEANIE! AND I WAS SO _SCARED_! [fake crys]**

**Naruto: Ha! That doesn't work on me!**

**Me: [stops crying] Crap.**


	11. Eleventh Night: Proof of This World

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yippee! New chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long this time, but I had so many projects to do! It's so crazy! I still have three more to do! I can't believe how crazy the last few weeks of school is! Well, anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Oh, and this chapter is named after BoA's _Kono Yono Shirushi_! Oh, and there's a slight problem with the question marks and exclamation marks. It seems as though I can't use them together. If I put a ? and a ! together, only the ! will appear, so now all of the more exclamation questions only have a ? after them. It kind of bothers me. I hope it doesn't bother you guys, but it really is annoying.**

* * *

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_The kunoichi sighed. "Naruto, I know that you'll always be there for me but, if we were to be separated, who will be there for _you_?"_

_"Aw, Sakura-chan, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, I have the whole entire Konoha 11 and Tsunade-Obaachan to back me up. I'll be perfectly safe."_

_"Will you? Will you really be?"_

* * *

第十一夜: 这个世界的证据

Eleventh Night: Proof of This World

十一夜: コノヨノシルシ

"Naruto-kun…"

The knucklehead gave his signature smile and bowed. "It's my pleasure to see you again, Lady Hinata."

Hinata tried to smile, but she found it so hard. _So this is how Sakura feels when even her closest friends call her with such a title…_

"If your ladyship doesn't mind, may I ask a few questions?"

"Of course, you may."

"My gratitude, Your-"

"Cut the formal crap," the Hyuga said, finally fed up with all the titles. "This is the first time we've seen each other in a long while. We should not need to be restricted by such minor details."

Naruto's smile widened.

"Now what is your question, Naruto?"

"Well, first things first"—the goofy smile fell and was replaced by a solemn façade—"The Fire Lord… How did he die, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened. She did not really know how to answer such a question. What was she to say?

"Well, Hinata? How did he die?"

She took a deep breath. "They say that . . . while he was taking a nap, he was stung by a scorpion."

"There are scorpions in the palace? Says who?"

"The people who live here."

". . . Including _her_?"

Hinata did not answer his question. "Sakura is about to be crowned Empress again."

Naruto's ears perked up then, and his hands balled up into fists at his side. "Really?" he asked. "By whom?"

". . . Uchiha Madara, the new Fire Lord."

"And Sasuke..?"

"He doesn't like it," Hinata explained, Naruto's shaking fists did not go unnoticed by her. "But there isn't anything he can do."

Naruto did not say anymore and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped and glanced back at the Hyuga heiress.

"Don't upset Sakura-chan. She already has a lot on her plate. Don't give her anymore to worry about."

Naruto smiled back and continued to walk away but, before he completely disappeared, he gave the girl a thumbs-up.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Sakura sat, she started thinking things through again. Things weren't going to be easy, that's for sure. But now, she had Sasuke on her side. That was bound to make things easier. But if she were to have the whole entire Team Hebi then perhaps Madara would be a sitting duck. However, that would not make things as easy as it would seem. Instead, things would just become more complicated. If they were to kill the new Fire Lord then they needed to find a successor. If they were to name one then the ministers would be restless about it. And if the ministers were restless about it then there was bound to be another usurp. But if they were to let Madara leave, countless people would die, and war would have been inevitable.

Sakura sighed. Things were definitely _not_ easy…

Suddenly, there was a faint sound of an appearing ninja, and she whipped her head around and saw a familiar orange jumpsuit. "Naruto-kun!" She jumped to her feet and ran to hug the knucklehead.

Naruto bowed his mask-covered head. "Kōgō Heika."

She stopped in her tracks; disappointment was written all over her face. "I see… Even _you_ are calling me by that accursed title…" she murmured; she knew fully well that, if she didn't change the subject soon, her eyes would well up with tears. She walked towards her ex-teammate now; her pace much more elegant and slower. "Your voice sounds a little hoarse."—she looked him over—"You've gotten taller . . . but why are you wearing such a strange mask? And why are you so injured? What's happened to you?"

"That question…" Naruto said, picking his head up. He glared through the small eye slots. "I should be asking _you_."

Sakura was fearful now. She stepped back, her dress swayed. "What exactly have you heard?"

"Did I come here to investigate the late Fire Lord's death or did I come here to save my friends?" Naruto asked, circling the pink-haired girl. "Did I come here to find out why Madara is now the Fire Lord? Am I here to grieve over the late Fire Lord's death or am I here to congratulate _you_?"

"Don't you _dare_ use such a cruel tone of voice against a helpless woman!" Sakura snapped, walking in front of her ex-teammate. "I have sacrificed more than enough for you, for Sasuke, for our _team_ . . . and for your lover!"

"If what you say is true then why is it that Konoha and the rest of the ninja nations still can't have a moment of peace? Why is it that the late Fire Lord's spirit and his son's spirit wander restlessly outside the palace gate? If what you say is true then how come Madara is now Fire Lord?" Naruto yelled angrily, taking off his mask. He went on his knees. "Please, Kōgō Heika, look into my eyes and tell me."

Sakura did as she was told. She turned her head ever so slowly, tears in her eyes, to look at her ex-teammate who still caused her so much pain.

"Why did you stay in the palace when you knew we were all waiting for you to come back home?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell us you were alive? _WHY_?"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, his head touching her chest. "Naruto!" she cried. "The pain in your eyes breaks my heart so much… Don't ask so many questions, and don't think so much… Promise me that much… The best way to soothe the ninja nations' vehemence is to make sure the both of us are safe… Especially you . . . with what's within you…"

But then Naruto pushed her away. "Forgive me," he said. "My shabby clothes have soiled the Empress's bathrobe."

Sakura's lower lip quivered, and her tears were so close to falling. And indeed, they did fall. But then, when Sasuke appeared so suddenly behind her, she started laughing; her face still covered in tears. "Show me then," she said to Naruto, "The way that you'll get your answers!" She grabbed Sasuke's sword and attacked.

* * *

**Me and the kunoichi: Yeah, yeah! Go, go! Come on, Sakura! Take the knucklehead out! Go, go!**

**Naruto: Hey, that's kind of mean!**

**Me: Serves you right for not caring about me when I went camping!**

**Tenten: And besides, Sakura is a girl just like us. We must do so to support our fellow kunoichi!**

**Naruto: But-but…**

**Me: No buts, Naruto! Or I'll have Sakura castrate you!**

**Naruto: Hai…**

**Me: Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	12. Twelfth Night: The Realm of Conscience

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had a new _bunch_ of fanfiction ideas stuck in my head. I think I'm getting addicted to writing stories and stuff. It's crazy, really. I mean, I've been _neglecting_ my older stories! I'm sorry for that, you guys! I promise _never_ to do that anymore! Pinkie swear!**

**. . . Well, actually, I'm not good with virtual promises that include working on my stories, so you'll just have to trust me, okay? Oh, and this chapter is named after the hit Hong Kong drama of the same name. It's a really good drama. If you guys get a chance, you should watch it. But I'm sorry to say, it has a really _crappy_ ending. I just _hate_ that ending; everything else was really good, though. Also, I'm planning to make two fanfictions based on the show. Both versions are going to have _Code Geass _characters in it as well as the original _Naruto_ cast. The main focus is definitely going to be Sakura, but I haven't decided if I'm going to make it SasuSaku yet. I've already put the first chapter of the second version up. Just look it up on my account, okay?**

**Thank you, and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_"Will you? Will you really be?"_

_"Of course, Sakura! I've survived up until now, haven't I?"_

_"Gee, that's so enlightening. Does that mean, on your next mission, you'll _die_?"_

_"Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

第十二夜: 攻心计

Twelfth Night: Beyond the Realm of Conscience

十二夜: 心理用語

Hinata sighed. Her heart was still beating so fast… Her breath was still so uneven… Why did she love him so much? The stupid idiot, he would never know how much she loved him.

She clutched the golden chain in her hand. Yes, Naruto had given her the necklace, but the charm on it . . . Sakura had given that to her. It was a lovely little craft—an adorable small white bunny that suited her well—but it was the eyes that she really loved. She didn't love the diamonds used to make the pupils but the meaning behind them. A diamond was a strong thing, the hardest mineral known to man. And they showed Sakura's love—the love of a mother, the love of a sister, and the love of a friend.

Yes, her love was unlike any other. It would flow for all of eternity, for the remainder of forever.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

The kunoichi smiled; it had been a very fun training session. She hadn't had one in what had seemed like forever. It was nice; it was even nicer because it had been with her two teammates. It made her feel as though she was in the past again as only a kunoichi, as only Haruno Sakura—and _not_ as a Palace lady, not as the Empress. No, she had been just Sakura—_just_ Haruno Sakura… But that was over now.

She combed back her hair. "So . . . why _are_ you here, Naruto?" the pink-haired girl asked, returning the sword to Sasuke. "Did you come all this way only to lecture me? Or was there something else?"

At first, the knucklehead had no idea how to phrase it, but he knew that his two ex-teammates were waiting for an answer.

"I . . ." Naruto took a deep breath, afraid of the two's reactions. "I'm here to bring you two and Hinata back home."

Sakura froze, Sasuke's eyes widened, and the girl turned her head to glance at the dobe; his eyes glowed with the same determination he had years before—the same determination that had caused him so much pain. Sakura couldn't bear to look into his eyes, the pain that would follow him… She didn't want him to hurt over her, Sasuke, and Hinata anymore; she needed to put a stop to it.

But she was hesitant. She couldn't bear to hurt him either. ". . . And do you really _think_ . . . it's going to make a difference?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "You coming here? Do you actually believe I need _convincing_? For the past year, I have been plotting so many ways to get Hinata and myself out of this dreadful palace… None of my plans have succeeded… Do you really think you could make such a difference?"

The tone of her last question seemed to have stunned the Uzumaki. Never had Sakura ever use that tone with him.

"Naruto, you have to stop living in the past…" Sakura's pleading tone was soft and gentle. "You, Sasuke, and I . . . we all have different responsibilities now—responsibilities bestowed upon us by the Heavens above, passed onto us by our ancestors, expected of us by the other ninja nations… Do you really think it would be _easy_ for us to escape this destiny? Did you really think-"

"You know, you sound a lot like how Neji use to sound…" Naruto retorted.

Though at first shocked by this, Sakura quickly regained her posture. "It's one of the things I learned while living here…" she said. "Fate is something decided at birth and . . . no matter what one does, people can_not_ escape their destiny…"

"That's a load of bullshit!" Naruto yelled, shocking his ex-teammates. "If I really believed that, do you think I would be here right now? Neji and the rest of Konoha 11, too! Did you really think they'd be here if they believed that? We've all abandoned that concept of _'inescapable fate' _and _'destiny'_ because they only weigh us down! I didn't come here because of _'destiny'_ or because of _'fate'_! I came here to find my two teammates! To help them! To save them! And-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto, stop chasing after us! It'll only cause you pain! Just stop it!"

As Sakura tried to catch her breath, Naruto smiled at her previous comments which again caused both of his ex-teammates to wonder what was wrong with him.

"I knew you still cared for me, Sakura-chan!" he stated, his smile turning into the Cheshire Cat grin. "You may act all cold and distant but, deep down, you really _do_ care! Just like the Teme! However, I'll tell you this: no matter how much you push me down, I'll keep getting up! I'll keep fighting for you two and for what I believe in! No matter what, you two are still my friends—my family! And I'm not giving up on you two! So stop assuming responsibilities that aren't yours or so help me, I'll give both of you a good butt whooping! And I'm not gonna run away; I never go back on my word because that's my Nindō: my ninja way!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe… You still haven't changed, have you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Idiot," Sakura said, "You're still so _cocky_!"

"Sakura-chan! That's so _mean_!"

"Dobe, it's true."

"Hey, Teme, how about I give you a knuckle-sandwich?"

"Hurt him, and I'll _kill_ you!"

"Eh? Sakura, you and him . . . you two are a _couple_?"

"Took you long enough, Dobe."

"You can't blame me, Teme! You know I'm oblivious to obvious things!"

. . .

. . .

"I can't believe you just _said_ that, you idiot!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe, you do realize you just called yourself stupid."

"Wh-" And then Naruto realized what his ex-teammate said was true. "Aw, man!"

* * *

**The kunoichi: Aw! It's such a nice chapter!**

**Me: Really? I thought it was too short.**

**Ino: No, it's great! What you did with Team 7 and Hinata in the beginning was really good! I loved that hidden meaning!**

**Tenten: Yep, but I still don't get why it said "_the love of a mother, the love of a sister_."**

**Me: Oh, that's easy! Remember? In the beginning, Hinata was engaged to marry Sakura's step-son, the Prince Mamoru. Also, in a few dozens of fanfictions, Sakura is like a sister to Naruto. And so, Sakura giving that small gift to Hinata meant that she had either accepted Hinata as a daughter-in-law or as a sister-in-law.**

**The kunoichi: Oh… That's so _cute_!**

**Me: Well, anyway, please review, you guys! I haven't gotten a review in, like, _forever_! It'd be nice if I got one!**


	13. Thirteenth Night: That Alone

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yes, _finally_! A new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I was so busy! And my computer had broke down, and so all 1,500-something songs on my Itunes went crazy. I had to fix it cuz I'm totally crazy about my music, so I hadn't had the time to work on my fanfic. And then my internet went down when I actually finished this chapter! So, yeah, anyway… Sorry for the wait, here's the chapter, and please enjoy! This chapter is named after the song 그것만은 by Park Moon Hwan from the Korean Drama _Stairway to Heaven_.**

* * *

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Come on, Naruto! You can't blame me for worrying! You _are_ a bit reckless at times…"_

_". . . Well, you got me there, Sakura, but _come on_! I'll be fine! And I'll _always_ be with you!"_

_"I'll hold it to you then!"_

* * *

第十三夜: 只有

Thirteenth Night: That Alone

十三夜: それだけで

As Neji continued to stare at the leopard craving, his anger began to boil. How _dare_ they give his uncle such an insulting gift! How _dare_ they insinuate that his uncle was unfaithful! Did they even _know_ who he was?

Unable to contain his fury, Neji activated his Byakugan and charged at the statue.

"Neji!" Hiashi's voice rang throughout the hall, and the Hyuga prodigy stopped his attack immediately.

"What do you think you are doing?" his uncle asked, coming up to him.

"This gift from the _Fire Lord _is an insult to you, Ojisan." Neji sneered at Madara's title.

"It may be an insult but, more than that, it is a test." Hiashi calmly stated. "If I had not been able to withstand a little humiliation from time to time, I would not have reached my present position or been trusted by the three successive Fire Lords."

He sighed. "However, what worries me is your younger cousin—my daughter. She is far too innocent…"

And in the same way, Neji agreed with his uncle. They should've never brought Hinata into these palace matters in the first place. She was far too innocent to be caught up in these problems.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So . . . exactly what are you doing today, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Not much really… Why?"

"It's Hinata's birthday today."

" . . . So it is…" Naruto gave a wry chuckle. "Why did you bring it up?"

Sakura sighed at her ex-teammate's stupidity. "Spend the day with her… She'd like that."

"But…"

"Her fiancé's _dead_, Naruto, but . . . regardless of that fact, she'll be lonely… Spend the day with her," Sakura repeated her suggestion, knowing fully well how loneliness could eat someone up. "That alone would be the best birthday present anyone has given her…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

As Hinata glanced down at her handiwork, she sighed. She had already sewn on the phoenix's body. Why can't she get the eyes right? Everything else had been more difficult, so why couldn't she get something as simple as its eyes?

Suddenly, someone walked into her room, but she need not look up. She already knew who it was.

She stood and gave a slight bow. "Otousan…"

"Sit, Hinata…"

And as his daughter sat, Hiashi noticed her mood. "Is something the matter, my daughter?"

The Hyuga heiress sighed. "I wanted to surprise the Empress with this dress for old times' sake, but I cannot get the eyes of the phoenix right…" she murmured, disappointed in herself.

"Imagine the eyes of the Empress," Hiashi suggested.

Hinata put her hand to her cheek, thinking about it for a minute. "Her Majesty's eyes are sometimes soft and charming as they used to be. However, they can be frightening at times . . . almost like how Sasuke's used to be."

Hiashi nodded. "A phoenix with a steady gaze… That would please the Empress most."

Hinata smiled but then looked down at her handiwork. "The coronation is only a few days away. I fear I will not finish this in time."

Hiashi sighed. He did not know how to enliven his daughter; it was never his strong point, never at all…

"Hinata, perhaps . . ." he started to say, "after the Empress's coronation, you should go back to Konoha."

Hinata stopped sewing then. She gazed up at her father, her eyes widened with shock. "Otousan… Nande…? Nande desu ka?"

"When the late Fire Lord was alive, the match between you and the late Crown Prince was our family's blessing. Now that both he and the Crown Prince are dead, I fear it may be our downfall…"

Hinata thought about her father's words but couldn't make sense out of it. She shook her head. "The match was never a blessing…" she said, unable to meet her father's eyes and glancing down at the phoenix she had sewn. "No matter what, my heart had never changed… I had always loved my friends, and . . . right now, I want to help Sakura even though you believe she may become my downfall."—she wanted to say that she also loved Naruto, but she knew her father would use that to his advantage and use it against her—"My heart will _never_ change."

"Then make it change…" Hiashi said. "Learn from the Empress."

* * *

**Nande = why?**

**Nande desu ka = Why is that?**

**Ojisan = uncle**

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

**Hinata: [stifles her cries]**

**Sakura: What's wrong, Hinata-chan?**

**Me: Yeah, who made you cry? Was it _Naruto_? Cuz, if it was, I'll beat him up into next month!**

**Hinata: No… It's just that . . . my father _never_ understands me… I'm so upset… He doesn't even care about me…**

**Naruto: Don't say that, Hinata. He loves you very much! If not then he would've abandoned you already!**

**Hinata: But he already did so when Hanabi surpassed me in skill! [weeps louder]**

**Sasuke: _Nice going_, dobe.**

**Sakura: Say, where is Hanabi in this story anyway?**

**Me: Oh… I haven't thought of a role for her yet…**

**Sasuke: Nice answer.**

**Me: Shut it, Uchiha! Let's not forget who went crazy with revenge!**

**Sakura: And who left me on a _freakin'_ bench in the middle of the _freakin'_ night where I could have been _freakin'_ raped!**

**Sasuke: Are you going to continue holding that against me?**

**Sakura: _YES_!**

**Sasuke: Tch… Annoying…**

**Sakura: WHAT WAS _THAT_?**


	14. Fourteenth Night: I'll protect you

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yes, a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was on vacation in the Bahamas and blah, blah, blah. Sorry. Well, anyway, here's the chapter! The title doesn't really match the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I suppose you could say I got the title off of BoA's まもりたい~_White Wishes_~… But you know, it's just . . .eh… I'll stop talking now, so that you can read the story. And remember to review!**

* * *

_"I'll hold it to you then!"_

_"Eh . . . Sakura-chan, are you mad at me?"_

_"It depends… If you keep your promise then probably not."_

_"Daijōbu, Sakura-chan! I'll bring Sasuke back!"_

* * *

第十四夜: 我会保佑你

Fourteenth Night: I'll protect you

十四夜: まもりたい

"Oh, Hinata, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, looking over the dress she wore. "Your craftsmanship has gotten better! The phoenix is absolutely beautiful, the best you've done so far!"

"Your servant thanks you for the compliments, Kōgō Heika."

Sakura's smile dropped then. "Hinata, if I haven't told you once, I've told you time and time before. Though my position may be _a bit _different from yours, we're still friends. Don't treat me as though I'm a stranger."

"Yeah, Hinata! If you start treating Forehead as a stranger then what are you going to treat _me_ as?"

Tenten sighed. "You really haven't changed, Ino. Always and still is the selfish one."

"WHAT WAS _THAT_, WEAPONS-GIRL?"

"Girls, girls… Look at you, arguing like this." Sakura teased. "You two shouldn't be so rude. No matter how mean other people may be, we as members of the home village must still pay attention to manners. We should be kindhearted and treat each other as sisters, am I correct?"

"Hai, hai, Kōgō Heika." Ino countered back playfully. "We must work hand-in-hand."

"So that the bad guy doesn't get the upper advantage," Tenten finished.

"And so that we can protect the ones we love," Hinata added.

"Now that's more like it." Sakura giggled a bit. Now this was a bit more like before, before she had become the late Fire Lord's concubine. She was surrounded by friends… That's all she wanted. However, there was a _small_ bad side to this.

"So . . . Hinata, how was your birthday yesterday?"

"Yeah, did you spend a good time with your knight in orange clothing?"

Oh, yeah… Let the gossip begin.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Though it was a rehearsal, Sakura hated every little moment of it. Her coronation was in, what, two days or something? The small timeframe didn't matter to her. She had already gone through _one_ coronation. She remembered the procedures crystal clear. She didn't need a reminder, so she wondered. Why _did_ Madara insist on having just this one rehearsal? The answer she got wasn't a good one.

"Oh, and did you know?" Madara had asked her. "Konoha has sent one of its ninja to entertain us during your coronation, Denka?" Though he addressed only Sakura, he was also speaking to Sasuke.

The question threw off both of the ex-members of Team 7. Madara was a bit too casual about this bit of information. Exactly who was this ninja? And suddenly, a horrible thought ran across their minds.

"Who—" Sakura was about to ask, but then the ninja came into the room surrounded by the Imperial Guards.

Naruto bowed. "Your Majesties…"

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and anger while Sasuke, though shocked as well, remained impassive.

"Perhaps . . . this isn't such a good idea." Sakura suggested to Madara.

But the warlord laughed. "Learn well, Denka. The best performance is always given by the real deal."

"We hear that you, Uzumaki Naruto, is an expert swordsman," one of the guards said. (Clearly, he had been given incorrect information.)

"It's merely childish endeavors," Naruto lied, though his lie was undetected. "I have not practiced in years."

"It is the Fire Lord's wish that you may perform at the coronation and that the performance should impress the entire court."

"Swordplay is always impressive," Naruto agreed, "And performance is my specialty."

_Yeah, right… _both of his ex-teammates thought. _Your performance doesn't even come _close_ to your showing off…_

"In that case,"—the guards prepared themselves; they were going to use wooden swords since it was only a rehearsal—"Please begin."

As the fight began, Naruto's ex-teammates watched with worry. Of course, they were worried. Rumor had it that Naruto would become the next Hokage. With that known, Madara would most likely use any excuse he got to take him down as a show of strength to warn Konoha of what would come. So who's to say that this _wasn't_ one of Madara's traps?

Sakura and Sasuke watched carefully. Naruto didn't seem to be in danger _yet_ but, somehow, they both _knew_ that the situation would quickly change. And their assumption was proved correct because, out of view, one of the guards took out a metal blade and attacked. Naruto saw the blade and quickly dodged, but the guard kept attacking and attacking again. And as Naruto dodged the tenth attack, he lost his footing and fell onto his back. He watched as the blade drew closer, but then…

_CLASH!_

Sakura had taken out a kunai and stopped the guard's attack. She quickly dispatched the guard, pushing him to the ground a few meters away from Naruto, and the blade was sent flying in the air. Sasuke came up behind her then and, using his sword, he hit the blade, and the blade wounded up stuck in the far wall.

Naruto saw this and sighed in relief. And then he just closed his eyes, laying on his back. "I'm dead…" were his words.

Sakura and Sasuke smirked at this, but their smirks quickly disappeared.

"Did you really mean to kill him?" Sakura asked in an enthralling manner, glaring at the Imperial Guards, as she handed her kunai to Sasuke.

"We would not dare, Kōgō Heika," one of the guards quickly said.

As this happened, Madara had walked over and taken the blade out of the wall, glaring at the Imperial guards. Sasuke saw the disappointment and anger in the warlord's eyes and knew right away that he had planned this whole thing.

"He said he is dead," Madara said to Sakura. "What does Your Highness think he died of?"

The used-to-be kunoichi glanced at the knucklehead and scoffed. "He mistook a deadly battle for a show… Such a _stupid_ mistake, unfitting of the one who will become the next Hokage…"

* * *

**Me: Yay! This chapter is done which means this whole fanfic is almost done! Yay! I think there's just about six more chapters left.**

**Everyone else: Thank Kami-sama…**

**Me: What was that? You guys don't like my story…? [insert puppy-dog eyes and pout]**

**Everyone else: No, no, it's great…**

**Me: You guys don't seem like you mean it…**

**Naruto: Well, of course not! You tried to have me killed off in this chapter, and you even made Sakura not believe I can be a _good_ Hokage! Hmp! [crosses arms]**

**Me: Gomen ne, Naruto-kun! But I needed it in this chapter! To add some more suspense!**

**Naruto: Hmp! [turns away]**

**Me: Would you forgive me if I bought you some ramen?**

**Naruto: Okay!**


	15. Fifteenth Night: Last Angel

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Yay, a new chapter! It's short, and it took a while, but don't blame me, okay? This chapter is named after one of Ayumi Hamasaki's new songs, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

_"Daijōbu, Sakura-chan! I'll bring Sasuke back!"_

_"I wasn't talking about _that_ promise, Naruto. It's been so long… How could you still think—"_

_"Because I won't give up until he's back home!"_

_"Naruto…"_

* * *

第十五夜: 最后的天使

Fifteenth Night: Last Angel

十五夜: 最後のエンジェル

"How did you manage to lose so badly during the rehearsal?"

"So . . . Sakura told you…"

The Hyuga heiress ignored his comment. "It would be best if you were to address her with a royal title."

Naruto didn't say anymore on the subject. ". . . Do _you_ think I lost?"

Hinata froze for a moment. She really had no idea of what to say. She was hesitant. ". . . I don't know," she finally said. "I was there, watching from the shadows…" She paused for a moment to think about this. She sighed. "I do hope you will do better at her coronation… However, I have a question. How were you able to pull off the act?"

"_Act_?" Naruto asked, wondering what she meant.

"You managed to trick the Imperial Guards into thinking you are only here to perform for the Fire Lord and Empress," Hinata stated. "How did you manage that?"

"It was very easy," Naruto mused. "I just did what Sai told me."

Hinata nodded her head at this answer. At least, she knew Naruto had learned to take advice from his peers over the two months she had left Konoha. "And . . . what did he tell you?"

"To always wear a mask during a mission."

"And, pray tell . . . why must you always wear a mask?" she asked.

"Sai said, it transports a ninja to his highest state of stealth and performance. Without a mask," Naruto explained, "Happiness, anger, sorrow, and joy are simply written on one's face. But with a mask, a great ninja can convey the most complex and hidden emotions to his enemies."

"In that case…"—the Hyuga heiress walked in front of her love then, placing her hands on his chest and leaning close to him—"What do you see on Sakura's and my simple faces?"

Naruto smirked. "On you, I see a very gentle nature and kind heart…"—Hinata smiled at that—"But on Sakura's, it's four parts kindness, three parts anxiety, two parts arrogance—probably courtesy of Sasuke's influence—and one part guilt to her late husband, to her step-son, and to everyone she loves…"

Hinata's smile disappeared almost immediately. "You're wrong, you know…" she said, almost angrily. "It's not guilt. It's disappointment—disappointment with _you_ and _everyone else _she loves… She can no longer look up to you and anyone else to fulfill her dreams… She can only pray to the Heavens to have mercy and protect us both—to protect everyone she loves…"

She walked around the room as she spoke, using her hands to gesture. "Sai thinks hiding behind a mask can elevate your performance?" she asked, almost sneering. "He's _wrong_… The highest level is to use your own face and turn it into a mask,"—she closed in on him—"just as Sakura has done for the sake of everyone she's loved…"

Naruto face showed no emotion whatsoever, and he dismissed all that his lover said. "There aren't any…" he said.

His statement left Hinata puzzled. "Any _what_?"

"There aren't any scorpions in the palace."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she suddenly withdrew from him but, nevertheless, she changed the subject. "Did you come to the palace to bring us home? Sakura, Sasuke, and me…"

". . . That is correct… How did you know?"

". . . I heard it from the Empress."

Naruto's gaze suddenly became a glare but a glare at what? Hinata did not know.

The Hyuga heiress sighed. "It's pitiful…"

"_Who_?" Naruto snapped, shocking the girl. "No, don't answer. You mean me. You think _I'm _pitiful… She pities me, too. Both of you use my suffering to lure me into your embrace. Isn't that true?"

The tone of his last question frightened Hinata; it scared her enough to make her jump. She shook her head. "No…" she said, still shaking her head. "That's not it… I—"

"ADMIT IT!" He grabbed her by her shoulders. "You're just like _her_!"

"No… I'm _not_ her…" Hinata glared. "You think _you're_ pitiful?" she asked, her tone sneering. "How do you think we feel, _huh_? Living in this accursed place… We've almost gone crazy!"

"Then . . . why didn't you call for help when you needed it?"

"I wanted to… _We_ wanted to… But . . . use your head. If the son of Heaven was against it then how could we?"

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Naruto: That was short…**

**Me: Shut up…**

**Naruto: Hey, why did I ask about scorpions and what does "son of Heaven" refer to?**

**Me: And you asked about the scorpions because that is the reason given about how the late Fire Lord died. And the son of Heaven can mean either the late Fire Lord or his son.**

**Naruto: Oh, you mean the dead people?**

**Me: Be nice. Oh, and you readers, please check out my new oneshots, kay? If you like _Howl's Moving Castle_ then you'll like my _Momentum_ oneshot. If you like _Spirited Away _then please check out _Real Emotion_ (the shortest oneshot you'll ever read) and _Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave_. And if you like SasuSaku, please read _Always with you_, 영원한사랑 & 여성시대, and _BALLAD_. If you hate Karin, please read _Z! Z! Z! -Zip! Zap! Zipangu!-_. And if you like NaruHina, please read _Appears_. Thank you and please review!**


	16. Sixteenth Night: Distance

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, sorry it took seven _months_. I had already had this typed up long ago. I just forgot about it! Sorry! I've skipped some scenes from the movie, but I believe this will suffice for now. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_"Naruto…"_

_"Sakura, don't give up on him! He's still the Sasuke we know!"_

_"How do you know that, Naruto? He—"_

_"I just do! The Teme hasn't changed! He hasn't! He's just putting on an act, just wearing an emotionless mask like always!"_

* * *

第十六夜: 距离

Sixteenth Night: Distance

十六夜: きょり

"_No_!" Naruto cried as he quickly backed away from the new Fire Lord. His performance had just finished, but everyone now knew it was an offense to Madara as it suggested it had been him who had killed the late Fire Lord. "Your sleeves are soaked with poison! They reek of black scorpions."

"Naruto, you are not acting in a play right now." Sakura said, knowing very well what Madara could do if he were angered. "Quickly apologize to the Fire Lord and—"

Madara held out a hand, signalizing for her to stop. "You are a very talented artist," he said to the kyuubi-container. "I feel so gratified."

Sakura didn't understand. What was Madara trying to do? Her eyes flickered to Sasuke who was watching Madara intently. She realized then that Madara did not trust his blood relative anymore and had not told Sasuke anything of his new plans. She quickly turned her attention back to the two in front of her.

"Naruto, quickly bow and thank His Majesty," she said in an attempt to save him from being punished. In this place, Konoha could not protect him. He was at Madara's mercy now.

Naruto did as he was told and bowed. "Many thanks, Fire Lord."

"You've said before that you wanted to become Hokage so that people will look up to you and respect you," Madara stated. "Is that still your wish?"

"Yes."

"Well then, a little experience with politics won't hurt," the warlord said. Sakura knew he had come to a decision but _what_? "Minister Hyuga!"

"_Hai_!" Hizashi stepped out of the crowd and appeared at Madara's side.

"What was in the dispatch sent by the Land of Lightning?"

"It says that, to strengthen the trust between our two nations, we should send our Crown Prince to live in the other's country," Hizashi explained.

"Have they sent their Prince yet?"

"They have, Your Majesty."

"But our Crown Prince is dead, and I hear that the person they are sending is the son of a herdsman," Sakura added. She did not like where this was going.

"Yes, and that is why we are sending your ex-teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, as our ambassador," Madara stated.

At this, Sakura's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed.

"He will be our ambassador," Madara continued on, "And will spy on the Lightning Lord for us."

"I won't allow it!" Sakura almost screamed.

"And why not?"

"His nature is too outspoken yet too gentle."

Sasuke watched on, unable to help his genin teammates. He knew Sakura could come up with excuses at a second's notice, but he knew excuses wouldn't help her out of this one. She was in over her head.

"All the better. It shall be honed by the blizzards of the northern lands."

"He is too emotional. He may offend the Lightning Lord," Sakura tried once more. She was at her wit's end. She knew this would not end well.

"Right now, _you_ are the one who's being emotional." Madara countered.

Having no comeback to this, Sakura knew she was beaten. There was no way she could win in this argument. She bowed her head. She knew when to give up, for appearance's sake.

"But am I offended?"

". . . Your Majesty's magnanimity is vast enough to embrace oceans."

Madara smirked, knowing he had won. "But I will not tolerate a grain of sand in my eye. Chamberlain!"

"Hai!"

"Write this down: Uzumaki Naruto is henceforth appointed as ambassador to the Land of Lightning. He will be escorted by the Imperial Guards and will depart promptly today, by command of the Fire Lord."

Both Sakura and Sasuke did not like this at all, not one bit. They did not like the fact that _their_ idiot would be sent to unknown territory, into _enemy_ territory, but there was nothing they could do.

"Imperial Guards! Escort him safely to the Land of Lightning."

"Hai!" At Madara's command, they surrounded the ramen-loving shinobi.

Seeing this as maybe the last moment she would see her knucklehead of a teammate, Sakura made the most of it. She walked towards him, caressing his cheek and holding back tears. She took a deep breath.

"His Majesty . . . is only this for your own good," she said, though she herself did not believe in her own words. "Come back a better person and a wonderful leader… Konoha will need you. Go…" And she pushed him gently towards the guards.

And Naruto turned to leave.

"Wait a moment!" Hinata's voice was heard above everything else as she walked quickly and swiftly through the crowd of ministers against her father and cousin's protests.

She got on her knees and bowed when she reached the Fire Lord and Empress. "Your Majesties, the Fire Lord and Empress."

Hizashi couldn't bear to watch as his daughter made her request. He turned away.

"Your servant begs to accompany Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened. In her mind, she was thankful that such a girl was around. Naruto would never _really_ be alone. However, though she would've said yes if it had been under _normal_ circumstances, Sakura knew she couldn't grant her friend's request even if she wanted it to be as much as the Hyuga. But Hinata had been engaged to the _Prince_. Requesting to go with an unknown shinobi (to the court) would mean that her family would be shamed, and rumors of her adultery would spread.

"For what reason?" Sakura asked, feigning pique.

"I have already lost the Prince," Hinata explained. "My life is forfeit now. Let me at least accompany the Prince's replacement so that, when he is lonely, there will always be someone by his side as there would have been for the Prince."

"Who do you think you _are_?" Sakura snarled as if she had been offended. She knew Madara would only use Hinata's request to his advantage and maybe even against her. She had to protect the girl.

Hinata just stared at her, blatantly confused, unknowing what she had done wrong.

"Tenten!"

"Hai!"

"Take her away! And give her thirty lashes of the whip."

That statement shocked everyone—Naruto the most. "_Denka_!"

Hinata just continued to stare at the Empress. Sakura saw this and, when she was certain Madara could not see her, she glanced back at the Hyuga Heiress with eyes full of tears—she was sorry, but it was the only way to protect her friend. After all, Madara's punishment would have most certainly been death.

* * *

**Naruto: Oh my God! Sakura, how could you do that to Hinata-chan? Of all people?**

**Sakura: Didn't you _read_? It was for her own good! Madara would've _killed_ her!**

**Naruto: But did you have to be so _mean_?**

**Sakura: To protect her, yes!**

**Me: Stop fighting with her, Naruto, or I'll make sure you _never_ come back into the story at all!**

**Naruto: But I'm the main character! You can't get rid of _me_!**

**Me: Oh, yes, I can!**

**Naruto: _Fine_…**

**Me: Please review, you readers!**


	17. Seventeenth Night: Sadness Sleep in Snow

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who?

* * *

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took two months, but here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I just do! The Teme hasn't changed! He hasn't! He's just putting on an act, just wearing an emotionless mask like always!"_

_"How can you be so sure…?"_

_"Because he's Teme! He's Sasuke! He's our teammate!"_

_A wry smile. "But so much has changed. So much… _Too_ much… I'm afraid things have changed too much to be reversed."_

* * *

第十七夜: 悲剧在雪睡觉

Seventeenth Night: Sadness Sleeps in Snow

十七夜: 悲しみは雪に眠る

"Does it hurt?" Hiashi asked as he rubbed the ointment onto his daughter's back.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, it hurts, Otousan…" she cried. She blinked her eyes, trying to stop her tears from falling.

Her father was also crying, but he was just better at hiding it than his daughter. "My dearest daughter, you have to learn to endure the pain."

"It hurts so much," Hinata said, "But I will listen to you and try to bear it…"

"Her Highness the Empress approaches!" the servants yelled.

Hiashi stood from his position then and stood to the side. Once Sakura walked into the room, he bowed to her. She nodded in greeting but then continued to Hinata's side. "Does it hurt?" she asked, tracing her hand against the ugly scars. Her voice was soft and sympathetic—she held back her tears. Unknowingly, she added a tiny bit of pressure onto one of the scars, and Hinata winced in pain.

"Does it hurt?" she asked once more, almost humming. She felt horrible, having given the orders, but she had to. If not then Madara's punishment would have been much worse.

"No," Hinata answered, going along with Sakura's act. She knew her father was glad that Naruto was leaving. There was no way he'd help them get him back, and so the only way really was to pressure him into it.

"Look at you. Tears are welling up, and you still say it _doesn't_ hurt?" the pink-haired kunoichi inquired, pretending to be cruel and somewhat amused, while adding more pressure.

The Hyuga heiress took in a deep breath. "No, it doesn't." she gasped.

Sakura leaned her face closer to Hinata's. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized in a quiet voice so that Hiashi would not hear. "But it was the only way to protect you. Madara will use anything to get rid of us."

"I know…" Hinata whispered back. "What I did was stupid. Many apologies, Denka."

And throughout this whole conversation, the two used-to-be kunoichi's facial expressions showed bitterness and hatred towards one another—a crucial part in their plan.

"You only love yourself," Hinata said in a voice loud enough for her father to hear.

"And who doesn't love themselves?" Sakura questioned. "Let us take _him_ for example… Your father…"

"My father loves my cousin and me very much, more than anything in the world." That the most crucial sentence in their whole conversation, and Hinata carried it out perfectly.

"Is that so? Then are you willing to gamble against me?" Sakura stood up and faced her back towards the Hyuga heiress. She left Hinata's side. "Guards!"

"_Hai_!"

"Brand her face then have her exiled to the South," was Sakura's command. She then walked to leave the room but…

"Your Merciful Highness!" Hiashi got on his knees.

Sakura stooped then, smiling—her plan had worked, thanks to her and Hinata's wonderful acting. "I always knew that you were a man of wisdom, Minister Hyuga."

* * *

**Me: Okay, this is done! Time to update the other fanfics! Oh, and let me take this time to say: my aunt has gone back to Singapore until November, so I have to take care of my sisters. Because of that, I have even more to do. On top of that, I have summer work and meetings with my friends over the summer. I'm sorry to say, but I might not have enough time to work on my fanfics until my aunt gets back. Updates for my stories will take a long while which means a longer wait on more of my fanfics until my aunt gets back.**

**Naruto: Or it's because you're too lazy.**

**Me: Ignoring him, I made some new oneshots. Please read them. If you like the couples of SakuHina, SakuIno, or HinaTen, please read Let's _Go Party_. And review that one cuz I haven't gotten any reviews on that so far. If you like _xxxholic_, please read _Lonely Shadow_ which is a crossover of _Naruto_ and said show. And if you like _Alice in Wonderland_ and angsty stuff, please read my little poem _Well Done_.**

**Naruto: Spoiler Alert! In _Let's Go Party_, she has Hinata-chan kiss Sakura-chan! Mistress-in-waiting is a Yuri fan!**

**Me: Shut up! I just made the story because I had the idea.**

**Naruto: Really? Then which do you like better? Yuri or Yaoi?**

**Me: . . . I'm not obliged to say.**


	18. Eighteenth Night: Intuition

-So, yeah, guess what? Sakura disappears. What happens? Naruto is distraught and goes to Hinata, but then the Hyuga heir becomes betrothed to the Fire Lord's son, only to find out that Madara and Team Hebi have taken over the Imperial Palace. And the Empress? Guess who? SasuSaku NaruSaku SakuOC NaruHina

* * *

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took six months to update this time, but I really couldn't come up with anything for my other fanfics that I've been trying to update and finish! These two scenes have been sitting on my computer for a long time, but I hadn't the chance to improve them, and so here they are. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I'm afraid things have changed too much to be reversed."_

_"Aw, don't say that, Sakura-chan! You just have to believe!"_

_"Yeah, but for how long?"_

_"You can't give up hope now! Everything will be back to normal in no time, you'll see!"_

* * *

第十八夜: 直觉

Eighteenth Night: Intuition

十八夜: 良知

"Why did you save me?"

"It was an order from _that_ woman," Neji said bitterly, his hold on his sword tightening.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, completely surprised. Of course, he knew one of his teammates would always be there to save him, but how did Sakura know he was in danger this time?

"Yes, her."

"You follow her orders now?"

". . . Hinata is in her hands."

Neji's retort was all Naruto needed to know what had happened in the palace. "Gomennasai, Neji."

"Don't be."

Naruto said no more on the subject. "What will you say to Madara?"

"I shall report that all the envoys were slaughtered by the Land of Lightning's army, that there is not a single survivor."

"But there is me. I am still alive."

"You will have to go into hiding for a while."

"I don't want to live like a hermit."

"The _Empress _thinks this is best. Besides, it's only temporary," Neji added, careful not to anger the blonde.

"_Temporary_?" Naruto asked, almost in disbelief. "For five years or until my hair turns gray? Don't forget that Konoha is waiting for my reports and that the rest of Konoha 11 is in the Imperial Palace as either a servant of the Fire Lord or as a spy. I will not risk their lives for my own!"

"It is better than returning and dying needlessly."

"I am not afraid of death."

"But you cannot let other people die _because of you_!" Neji yelled. "If you really love Hinata then you'll do as Sakura orders!"

Naruto was quiet after that.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You are here…" an old and creaky voice said as the woman with a veil covering her face entered his store.

"Yes, I'm here. Have you got it?"

The old man is quiet as his hand goes through his pockets. "Here's the thing you asked for." And a little bottle was thrown.

Sakura, of course, caught it. Even if she hadn't acted as a kunoichi in over a year, she still retained her skills. She examined the golden bottle in her hands. It was a very light-weighted thing.

"Do not smell it," the poison maker said. "The poison—"

"—is a thousand times deadlier than arsenic," Sakura finished the man's sentence. She had been a medic nin, so she had already known that fact.

The old man laughed. "I see Your Highness is one of knowledge. Not many people know of this poison for it is made with the leaves of only a special kind of plant crushed with the black scorpions of the north."

"It's a very expensive poison… Is this the poison Madara used to kill the late Fire Lord?"

"That, I would not know… I am only an old beggar, after all…"

But even without the old man's answer, Sakura had already known that this was the poison responsible for her late husband's death. "Is there anything more poisonous than this?" That was something she did not know. "Is there anything that is more lethal?"

"Yes…" the old man said.

"And what would that be?"

"The human heart…"

Sakura turned to the man and smiled. "Well said."—she took another look at the bottle—"Old Man, how many people have come looking for this poison?"

"Many, but none of them have taken it with them."

"_Oh_? And why not?"

"They were not ruthless enough."

Sakura chuckled, putting the little bottle on a little belt she wore on her thigh, and walked over to the old man, placing into his hand a small parcel.

"This is your payment…" she said.

"Arsenic?"

"There is not much, but it should be enough for one." Though Sakura had herself unrecognizable now, she knew she had to cover her tracks; she knew she had to do this . . . for the sake of those she loved…

* * *

**Me: Eh, not really good, but at least it's an update… This story might be finished within four more chapters. Please review!**

**Naruto: Please do!**


End file.
